Muñeca de trapo
by herdra3
Summary: La verdadera historia DracoHermione.Introducete en un fic emocionante,una historia verdaderamente apasionante.
1. Deseos de cosas imposibles

Los siguientes personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling, así que no nos demanden por favor.

DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES

Era una tarde calurosa de verano. Hermione una muchacha de 17 años, se encontraba en la butaca de una habitación de la madriguera, vestida con un elegante traje azul. Se encontraba allí porque se casaba el segundo de los hermanos weasley, bill, con fleur delacour. Miraba por la ventana, con los ojos velados por una gran tristeza, y contemplando como lo invitados iban llegando a la ajetreada casa para asistir a la ceremonia.

_Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada  
yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,  
te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales  
a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin. Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco  
sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos  
le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón  
haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:_

La señora weasley estaba en la cocina y lloraba de emoción pensando en la boda, mientras preparaba canapés. llevaba puesto un vestido color amarillo chillón y comenzó a hablar con alguien. Alguien con una voz que Hermione reconoció enseguida y al que parecía estar dando la bienvenida mientras lo conducía al salón.

Hermione bajo las escaleras y observo a Ron que la esperaba sentado con harry, que acababa de llegar y terminaba de saludar a la señora weasley, que volvía a irse a la cocina. Los dos la miraron y se dirigieron hacia ella.

Ron le dijo, mientras sonreía-estas mas guapa que de costumbre ,Hermione

-Gracias. Musito ella, aunque sin ninguna efusividad en la voz.-

ah, hola harry, me alegro de verte.

-yo también me alegro. contesto el chico que llevaba el pelo extrañamente peinado como si hubiese intentado, en vano, dominarlo.

–bueno, ¿que os parece si salimos? Pregunto ron.

-mi padre me ha dicho que ya han llegado casi todos los invitados y ginny nos esta esperando. Continuo ron, dirigiendo una mirada hacia harry, que sin mediar palabra salió de la casa dejando a ron y a Hermione solos. ellos habían comenzado a salir hacia un par de semanas, cuando Hermione fue a casa de los weasley. Hermione no sabia muy bien como había acabado saliendo con Ron. Todo ocurrió muy rápido...la muerte de dumbledore, la huida de snape y ...la de draco...sobre todo la de draco.

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse_

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti._

Al principio Hermione intentaba convencerse de que lo que sentía era solo rencor, desprecio y quizás algo de lastima, por el, pero conforme paso el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que se estaba engañando a si misma y que sentía algo mas. Algo tan prohibido, tan imposible, que desde el momento en que lo descubrió, decidió ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Decidió olvidar ese sentimiento , enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de su corazón y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que empezar a salir con ron y mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas, como la orden del fénix, a la que ahora pertenecía. Pero por mucho que intentara negarlo y ocultarlo, la innegable verdad siempre aparecía ante ella muy a su pesar. Estaba enamorada de draco Malfoy.

_Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,  
igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,  
prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño  
y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado. _

-¿qué me dices Hermione?¿salimos? pregunto ron al ver que Hermione no respondía.

-si, claro...vamos al jardín. Respondió finalmente ella, estando aun absorta en sus pensamientos.

Al salir vieron que harry estaba frente a ginny con gesto abatido y ella le miraba con furia y se marchaba rápidamente de su lado. Al parecer estaba enfadada por haberla dejado durante el funeral de dumbledore y no quería verlo ni saber nada de el .La relación de ron y harry tampoco era muy buena, no porque ron estuviese enfadado con harry por haber dejado a ginny, mas bien al contrario. Harry ahora se comportaba de una manera distante y fría con su mejor amigo. No habían discutido, pero Hermione sabia que su amistad no era como antes por alguna razón que se le escapaba. De todas formas era una situación muy desagradable para ella, y además tenia miedo de que un día tuvieran alguna discusión , porque el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y como ahora ella era la novia de ron se vería obligada a ponerse de su parte y eso era algo que Hermione detestaba profundamente.

Ron se encamino hacia donde estaba harry y Hermione lo siguió.

-¿qué ha pasado harry? preguntó el pelirrojo casi en un susurro porque ya conocía la respuesta.

-nada. Respondió harry sin mirarlo y se fue a sentar junto a fred y george, que iban vestidos muy elegantemente, con trajes de piel de dragón.

-es normal ron, esta triste. Dijo Hermione al ver la cara de su novio y pensando que ella sabia exactamente como debía de sentirse harry en esos momentos.

- no, no es normal Hermione. Yo no le he hecho nada para que me trate así. Y no quiere contarme que le pasa . si le pregunto siempre me cambia de tema. Esta muy raro, todos lo estáis. Sobre todo tu. parece como si no estuvieras aquí. ¿se puede saber que te pasa?. Dijo ron perdiendo la paciencia y subiendo el tono de su voz.

_**Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la plaza de mayo**_

_**procuro encender en secreto una vela, no sea que por si acaso  
un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver  
reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel**_

-No me pasa nada ron. Contesto la chica, dándose cuenta de que debía ser mas cuidadosa. –Es solo que estoy un poco preocupada por mis notas, nada más.

- ah, no lo sabía Hermione. Perdona. Dijo el pelirrojo en tono de disculpa. Iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió, porque otra cosa llamo su atención.

Estaban llegando mas invitados a la boda. Entre ellos se encontraban lupin y tonks, que iba cogidos de las manos y no dejaban de sonreír a todo el mundo. además de ellos llegaron numerosos miembros de la orden del fénix, como por ejemplo, _ojoloco_ moody, que acudió solo, como siempre. También pudieron ver a blaise zabini, que ahora pertenecía a la orden del fénix y en el que nadie confiaba demasiado, bueno, nadie excepto ginny. Y eso era algo que ponía de muy mal humor a harry, es decir, de peor humor. cuando ron estaba apunto de ponerse a criticar a zabini(eso era algo que había tomado por costumbre cada vez que lo veía) vieron, el y Hermione, entre un gran revuelo que se había formado, aparecer a bill. Tenia mucho mejor aspecto que la ultima vez que Hermione lo había visto, hacía un par de días, pero aun podían distinguirse con claridad en su rostro las señales que el ataque de greiback le había dejado. Aun así su porte no era el de siempre. Según le pareció a Hermione, debían de haber usado con el casi todos los hechizos de un libro que ginny hacía semanas estaba leyendo. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a el para saludarlo, aunque mas bien lo saludo Hermione, ya que ron estaba demasiado emocionado como para hablar.

-¡vaya bill! ¡que elegante!. Dijo por fin el pelirrojo, mirando con ojos embelesados el impecable esmoquin blanco que llevaba su hermano, regalo de los gemelos.

- gracias ron. Contesto bill, poniéndose colorado. En ese momento la señora weasley, que seguía estando muy emocionada y aun tenía los ojos bañados en lagrimas interrumpió la escena dando un fuerte abrazo a su hijo. Harry también corrió a saludar a bill y le hizo una seña a ron para que fuese a sentarse con el. Como Hermione imaginaba, tanto harry como ron , que fue rápidamente a sentarse con su amigo, preferían actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Después de quedarse un momento absorta en sus pensamientos, algo que últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo, Hermione también fue a sentarse con su mejor amigo y (aun se sorprendía al recordarlo porque no lo había asimilado del todo) con su novio.

-ya fleur debe estar a punto de llegar. Dijo ron a nadie en particular

-¿pero no falta por llegar nadie más?. Pregunto extrañada Hermione, pues con "nadie más" se refería claramente a percy.

- No. Dijo ron con tono cortante, dándose cuenta de a que se refería la castaña. Ella no dijo nada más y se pregunto hasta cuando seguiría aquella situación y si seguirían enfadados para siempre.

Pasaron diez minutos en silencio, durante los que harry no hacía otra cosa que lanzar miraditas cargadas de odio a zabini, que reía sentado al lado de ginny, y suspirar. Y ron miraba insistentemente hacía el lugar por el que estaba previsto que en cualquier momento aparecería fleur. al fin Hermione, a la que ese silencio ponía nerviosa, intento entablar conversación.

-bueno, harry, aun no nos has contado a ron y a mi que piensas hacer después de la boda.

- ah, eso... dijo harry distraídamente mientras se giraba para mirar a Hermione.

-después, como ya os dije, iré a ver la tumba de mis padres. Siento que es algo que les debo.

-si quieres podemos...comenzó a decir ron.

-ya te he dicho que no ron. No podéis acompañarme, eso es algo que quiero hacer solo .

continuo harry, que dicho esto volvió a suspirar.- después si queréis podéis venir conmigo. Voy a buscar a voldemort (ron ahogo un grito) y a sus mortífagos, y los encontrare cueste lo que cueste. Ya no pudieron decir nada más porque en esos momentos comenzó a sonar una melodía que anunciaba que fleur delacour acababa de llegar. Todos los invitados se giraron para ver mejor a la novia, que iba del brazo de su padre, y desprendía una belleza aun mayor de la habitual. Llevaba puesto un vestido color champán francés con pedrería y un amplio escote que dejaba ver sus hombros.

Bill, al verla, no cabía en si de felicidad y sonreía abiertamente, casi hasta el punto de dar una carcajada, aunque según le pareció a Hermione, consiguió contenerse. La señora weasley lloraba más que nunca y el señor weasley, en el que Hermione no había reparado hasta ese momento, se movía nerviosamente en su asiento, por lo que la parte inferior de su chaqueta de esmoquin de segunda mano (la ocasión merecía llevar algo que no fuese de tercera) había comenzado a arrugarse.

Fleur llegó al improvisado altar en el que esperaban bill, la señora weasley y el cura. Cuando todos estuvieron colocados en sus respectivos sitios y molly weasley consiguió controlarse, comenzó la esperada boda.

Hermione intento concentrarse en la escena que estaba teniendo lugar frente a ella, con bill tirando los anillos al suelo, fleur colocándose el velo bien una y otra vez, la señora weasley sonándose la nariz ininterrumpidamente, lupin y tonks cuchicheando y riéndose nerviosamente...pero no podía. Su mente estaba en otra parte, muy lejos de allí, en lugar oculto y desconocido. Al ver aquella boda solo había un pensamiento en la mente de Hermione, y ese no era otro que el de imaginarse a si misma como la protagonista de la ceremonia.

**Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse**

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré tan sólo,  
me callo porque es mas cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._

Ella intentaba borrar ese pensamiento, no por el hecho de imaginarse casada, si no porque se imaginaba con quien no debía en lugar de con ron. Se imaginaba con la persona cuyo recuerdo cada noche le quitaba el sueño. Se imaginaba con draco Malfoy, al que juro odiar pero le fue imposible. Si algo alguna palabra definía sus sentimientos era la palabra imposible. Si su amor era imposible, era un deseo imposible.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la ceremonia estaba a punto de concluir. Bill ya había dicho "si quiero" y ahora se disponía a hacerlo fleur.

-...para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?. Pregunto el cura mirando a la novia.

-si q... comenzó a responder fleur pero algo la interrumpió. El aire se lleno del sonido de magos apareciéndose, de capas negras ondeando y de hechizos saliendo disparados en todas direcciones. Tras un momento de confusión, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Unos siete mortífagos acababan de aparecer en el jardín de los weasley ante la sorpresa y el terror de todos. Hermione, tras esquivar un hechizo de color verde, se arriesgo a mirar a harry que había sacado su varita, y junto con otros miembros de la orden intentaban combatir a los mortífagos. No supo como ocurrió. en cuestión de segundos vio a un mortífago agarrar a ron por el cuello y arrastrarlo hacia el, a harry apartar al mortífago... y sentir que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la apartaba de su amigo y de su novio y la llevaba lejos. Entonces vio a harry mirarla y gritar -¡¡¡¡¡no!.

Eso fue lo ultimo que vio y que escucho antes de sentir que pasaba por un lugar muy estrecho en medio de una gran oscuridad. Hermione quería llorar, gritar, pero no podía. Aquel mortífago se la llevaba y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

**_Pero pase lo que pase,_**  
**_y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré,  
en silencio te amaré,  
en silencio pensaré tan sólo en ti._**

**Este fic esta basado en las canciones de la oreja de van gogh.**

Las escritoras esperamos que les haya gustado el capi y por favor, tanto si les ha gustado como si no, manden rewiens. Cuantos mas mejor.


	2. Muñeca de trapo

**Muñeca de trapo**

Una mujer de mediana edad andaba a paso ligero por un largo pasillo, sin ninguna pizca de claridad.largo muy largo y sin ninguna pizca de luz.

Se quedo parada dudando en que puerta tendría que entrar, y finalmente opto por la puerta nergra ,extendio su mano hacia el pomo y haciendo un ruido chirriante, dio un suspiro y entro.

No te esperaba tan pronto, dijouna voz pausada mirando al fuego de la chimenea fijamente -pensé que primero hablarías con él.

Yo haré lo que crea conveniente y como veo que esto que has hecho puede traer malas consecuencias...-mientas intentaba buscar una solución. dijo entre dientes-si se llegara a enterar...

-Pero no se enterara...¿ no Bellatrix...?- Le corto el hombre rápidamente...-fue algo piadoso, algo por mi vida y por la de él.

-Pero el quería ir Severus, el quería demostrar que puede hacer algo por el señor oscuro-grito Bellatrix acercándose a la vitrina de las bebidas.

-además ¿por qué lo haces?él te odia por no dejarle matar a Dumby dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras echaba wisky en una copa de cristal

Eso no importa bella...-ella hizo una mueca al escuchar su diminutivo, y él se rió-yo se lo prometí a su madre y yo tengo que protegerlo.

Solo te pido que no se entere de lo que hiciste ,el no llevar a Draco a la casa de los Weasley podría enfadarlo mucho y...si algo le pasa a el...mi hermana se muere...después de lo de Lucius no es la misma- mencionó la mujer con melancolía en su voz ,–volviendo al tema de Draco, todavía no tengo claro porque yo no fui ...no es un bebe y se podía haber quedado solo...hay mortifagos que valen menos que yo, y solo yo merecía estar ahí- Bellatrix se volteo abriendo la puerta pero antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta y dijo levantando la mano-

Ahh se me olvidaba..magnífica la actuación de hoy...habéis conseguido solo a la muchacha, mucho esfuerzo por un día...pobrecitos... hay que entenderlo solo ibais 10...

Snape la miro de arriba a bajo con cara de asco y exclamó-¡te iba a traer un trozo de tarta pero veo que los kilos te sobran...!en ese momento Bellatrix dio un portazo que hizo que cayera el polvo incrustado de las vigas del techo de la habitación.

**_Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,  
Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,  
Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,  
Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar._**

* * *

El lugar era oscuro, solo entraba un hilillo de luz por una grieta que había en la pared, que se sumaba con la humedad y el sonido de las cloacas que era cada vez mayor. 

Al lado de las cañerías se encontraba una muchacha inconsciente, con rasguños en la cara y en la piernas, parecía que estuviera muerta,...pero del techo caían gotas de agua que rozaron su rostro, haciendo que despertara. Intento levantarse para averiguar donde se encontraba y comenzó a recogerse el pelo que tenia delante de la cara y que le impedían la visión,

¿donde estoy!-entonces recordó lo ocurrido en la boda de Bill-¡socorro!grito llorando y levantándose del húmedo suelo -¡déjenme salir! Asquerosos mortífagos! Exclamo empezando a llorar

por mucho que grites no saldrás de aquí -dijo una voz ronca de hombre-estas aquí y solo saldrás cuando el señor tenebroso lo vea conveniente y creo que el no esta por la labor jajaja

**_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,  
Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré,  
Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,  
Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿se puede? dijo una voz fría que procedía de detrás de la puerta

-¡No!-exclamó un joven.

-¡A mi no me trates así, porque soy tu tía!

-Y para que preguntas si de todas modos ibas a entrar...dijo arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer.

-Bueno...no quiero discutir contigo...ya sabes que solo me controlo por tu madre...mmm volviendo al tema, han venido a visitarte tus queridos amigos.

-¿Quien? nadie conoce este sitio...solo Zabinni...a Crabbe y Goyle no le he mencionado palabra, tienen cerebro de mosquito, y podrían meter la pata.

-¿Crabbe y goyle? mmm, pues si, si son ellos su padres son mortífagos no?

-genial... que querrán ahora esos dos...-se preguntaba el rubio, su tía corto sus pensamientos para despedirse de el -yo me marcho ya ,tus amigos están en el salón principal, puedes ir a verlos...La mujer abandono la habitación y Draco seguido de ella para dirigirse al salón principal .el salón estaba bastante iluminado, las paredes estaban cubiertas por grandes tapices y uno de los laterales estaba ocupado por un gran y cómodo sofá y en el se distinguían dos grandes sombras ,eran las de Crabbe y Goyle.

-hola Draco...dijo Crabbe con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular por las circunstancias pero que no podía evitar al ver de nuevo a su amigo.

-hola Crabbe, hola Goyle¿que ha ocurrido¿por qué esta visita ahora?

-te venimos a contar lo que paso en la boda de Bill Weasley..si tu quieres claro...

claro que quiero estúpido!hablad ya!

Pues se casaba un Weasley con Fleur...

No me importa la boda de ese Willy Weasley solo los hechos!

-Bill Weasley...dijo Crabbe con un poco de miedo a la contestación de Draco.

-¡Como sea! para lo que me importa dijo tranquilizándose -solo quiero que me lo digáis-quizás Zabinni me lo pueda contar con mas detalle, el estuvo allí-decía el rubio moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡Es un traidor!-le encanta la pobretona!-el no viene aquí y te lo dice...el no es como nosotros¡nosotros luchamos por nuestras ideas!

-Goyle dime tu lo que paso-ignorando el berrinche de Crabbe.

-mmm...fue todo muy rápido, llegamos y entre el terror de la gente, que corría gritando de un lado a otro ,no pude ver quien atrapaba a la sangre sucia-de repente goyle fue interrumpido por Draco-¿la sangre sucia?se que es alguien querido para Potter, pero ¿no era mejor coger a la pobretona, es su novia ¿no?...-Crabbe y Goyle se miraron y Crabbe hablo en ese momento-cualquiera se arrima a esa..si no se despegaba de Potter...

supongo que mientras implantábamos el terror unos pocos, otro se encargaba de coger a la que mas sola estaba, en este caso Granger.

Draco miro a Goyle y asintió mientras que se acomodaba en un sillón de la habitación.

-Draco no entiendo porque no se lo dices a Snape, ese empeño tuyo de que te lo digamos nosotros...-Draco lo miro fijamente clavándole la mirada-con ese no dirijo palabra, solo quiere robarme mi gloria...

ah...-dijeron Crabbe y Goyle al unísono.

**_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,  
Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,  
Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
Que no han hablado nunca claro,  
Mi corazón lleno de pena,  
Y yo una muñeca de trapo._**

**_

* * *

_**

En la parte trasera de la madriguera, la tarta que con tanto esmero había hecho Molly Weasley rociaba todo la hierba, los platos que lucían brillantes en las mesas al aire libre estaban rotos ,mesas, sillas, todo estaba hecho un desastre y solo se oían lamentos, la señora Weasley consolaba a Fleur mientras que su hijo la abrazaba intentando calmar su nerviosismo, el vestido color champán estaba rasgado y había perdido toda su belleza. no querían dejarla de lado y pensar solo en Hermione ya que había sido un golpe muy duro, lo peor que le puede pasar a una novia el día de su boda. Unos pocos metros mas adelante Ron se encontraba angustiado y lleno de rabia, sentía que no debía perder ni un minuto mas en la madriguera, y que lo mejor seria tomar la justicia por su mano, esto se sumaba con la furia de Harry que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, sentía que había sido Snape, solo él ,entre todos los mortífagos tenia ideas tan malvadas, y para colmo Ginny se estaba consolando con Zabinni.

-¡No podemos seguir así¡ no podemos esperar¡hay que ir a buscarla!-dijo Harry con furia.

-mi padre esta hablando con el ministro, el se encargara de traer a Hermione de vuelta con nosotros-en ese momento Ron dio un golpe en la única mesa que había quedado de pie y exclamo-¡el ministerio no hará nada, solo es apariencia ¡no hace nunca nada,yo voy a ir a buscarla ¡no me importa lo que diga el ministerio!-cuando Ginny intento hablar pero dos muchachos la cortaran para comunicar que el ministerio ya había dado la orden de búsqueda,

-Harry te hemos escuchado y si piensas tomar la justicia por tu mano iremos contigo...echamos de menos mucho el ED y queremos ir, y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta.

-exacto iremos, aunque me tenga que enfrentar a mi abuela antes de partir...además Hermione es mi amiga y merece que la ayude...ella siempre me ayudado a mi. Dijo Neville lleno de valentía.

De acuerdo saldremos de inmediato, tened todo preparado

* * *

_**Cada silencio es una nube que va,  
Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar,  
Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,  
Y que me escuche hablar la luna de Enero  
mirándote a ti.**_

La grieta de la pared cada vez era mas grande, debía de ser muy cuidadosa de no hacer ruido para que el mortífago que la custodiaba no se enterase. estaba decidida a escaparse y se escaparía, sabía que Harry vendría a buscarla pero no quería ponerle en peligro. se escaparía por si misma, sin ayuda.

Con una barra de madera que encontró en una parte de la habitación y que parecía haber sido usada como barra para las cortinas hace mucho tiempo, empezó a abrir el agujero.

Al pasar una media hora ya la grieta de la pared era mas grande y se podía divisar el exterior. saldría de allí y muy pronto. Hermione sonrió..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una gran sala con paredes de piedra, una mesa de madera labrada, y unos 20 mortífagos se encontraba allí. Voldemort en el centro, Snape a su derecha, Bellatrix a la izquierda y los mortífagos de menor importancia mas alejados de él, entre ellos draco, crabbe y goyle.

Voldemort estaba furioso y decepcionado. lo que había preparado como algo apoteósico había sido una catástrofe.

-¡No os dije que quería a los dos! todavía le queda algo por lo que vivir...¡su otro amigo!quería destruirle poco a poco al alejar de el a sus amigos...¡.y ahora no tendréis mas remedio que ir y buscar al otro, pero ahora estarán preparados!

-Pero mi señor, estaba la orden del fénix...dijo Snape

-y acaso la orden del fénix es mejor que ustedes...¡acaso es mejor que un grupo de mortífagos¡contestadme!

-yo se lo dije mi señor, una patética actuación, lo que pasa es aquí hay gente que se cree con mayor habilidad que usted, señor. Dijo despectivamente Bellatrix mirando a Snape.

-¿acaso dudas de mi criterio para elegir a mi mano derecha? Bellatrix, te creía mas inteligente...no vuelvas a hablarme así porque no vivirás para contarlo...

-si mi señor, perdóneme, no fue mi intención...

Voldemort solo la miro.

_**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,  
Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,  
Mis ojos son dos cruces negras,  
Que no han hablado nunca claro,  
Mi corazón lleno de pena,  
Y yo una muñeca de trapo.**_

-Malfoy...

-¿si? dijo con un ligero temblor una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-quiero que te ocupes de algo. tengo una misión para ti.

-¿Cuál, señor?

-Tu serás quien se encargue de vigilar a la sangre sucia. Tu la conoces mas que cualquier otro de los que estamos en esta mesa y eres el mas...apropiado para vigilarla.

-pero...-Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y el muchacho guardo silencio.

-no hay peros para voldemort...márchate ya, y haz lo que se te ordena. Dijo Voldemort, asqueado de la inexperiencia del muchacho y de la manera en que intentaba rehusar sus ordenes.

**_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,  
Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos,  
Pero el silencio es algo frío,  
Y mis inviernos son muy largos,  
Y a tu regreso estaré lejos,  
Entre los versos de algún tango,_**

Draco salió de la habitación con mal humor pero sin atreverse a replicar, era tentar demasiado a su suerte.

Se dirigió hacia la zona oeste del castillo y atravesó una serie de pasadizos que conducían directamente hasta unas escaleras, al pie de las cuales había un pasillo. Lo recorrió con paso decidido, pero aun molesto porque solo le asignaran ese tipo de misiones. Desde que Snape mato a dumbledore Voldemort creía que no seria capaz de hacer otra cosa...eso era muy injusto. A medida que andaba, Draco notaba como iba aumentando

el desagradable olor a humedad y también la oscuridad, pues en aquella zona no había ventanas. Al fin llego frente a la celda de Granger.

-ahora yo me ocupo de las guardias. Espeto el rubio a Mcnair, que estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Este se levanto de un salto y miro a Draco de arriba abajo, como evaluándolo.

-ordenes estrictas de Voldemort. Dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mejor. No tenias ganas de escuchar a esa sangre sucia llorar...dijo el mortífago

Granger llorando... eso si que no me lo pierdo... dijo draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mcnair se dio la vuelta y se fue. En cuanto el mortífago desapareció de su vista, draco se dispuso a entrar en la habitación para contemplar a Granger y quizás desahogar su frustración con ella. Pero al entrar su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. No podía imaginarse como, pero lo cierto es que Hermione se las había arreglado para abrir un agujero en la ennegrecida pared de roca y se escapaba corriendo por una zona pantanosa situada en el exterior del castillo. –"esto no puede pasarme a mi, precisamente ahora no". Se dijo mentalmente Draco y salió corriendo detrás de Hermione.

-¡Párate Granger!decía enfurecido el rubio, porque no se podía permitir el mas mínimo fallo con el señor tenebroso y la huida de un rehén tan valioso podía costarle muy caro...

Hermione quiso girar la cabeza para ver quien la perseguía, pero no le hizo falta pues reconoció su voz de inmediato, la misma voz en la que pensaba cada día.

-Draco...

_**Porque este corazón sincero,**_

_**Murió siendo muñeca de trapo.**_

* * *

GRACIASSSS POR TODOS LOS REVIEW, NOS HIZO MUCHA ILUSION Y ME ENCANTO LEERLOS. 

AL FINAL ,NO FUE COMO VOSOTROS CREIAIS PERO ESPERO QUE NO OS HAYA DECEPCIONADO.

ProngsAndMoony:Graciasss,me encanto leer tu review,me alegro que te haya gustado,sigue leyendo pls,creo que ahora se pondra mas ineresante,el encuentro de draco y hermm..mmmm no te lo pierdas plss

Claudiabch:si,es un golpe duro para fleur,pero ya lo superara,gracias por escribirme,la intuición te fallo jeje.besos,sigue mandando rr plsssss

Tamara: gracias por leer nuestro fic y por decir k te gusto...sigue lleyendo, ahora viene lo mejor...y mandanos rewiens xfa

NixAru: gracias por tus felicitaciones, eso es lo mejor de hacer un fic, ver k a los demas les gusta. espero k el capi te haya sorprendido y sigue mandando rewiens please graciasssssssssssss, me hizo mucha ilusion que me escribieras y sobre todo que te guste,pq se que si no te gusta no dices nada,axias por ser tan sincera.besos

ennaira skywalker: muchas gracias por decir k te gusto el capi, el mortífago no era draco pero tampoco snape...asi k es un termino medio.esperamos k te haya gustado este capi tanto como el otro y k sigas mandando rewiens

klass2008:claro k lo continuaremos y las canciones de la oreja de van gogh no faltaran. espero k te guste este capi y k nos mandes mas rewiens xfa

silviota:espero k la continuacion te haya gustado, ahora se pone un poco mas alegre, ya lo veras. gracias por tu rewiens y mandanos mas please

momiji: gracias por el rewien, nos hace mucha ilusion, no pierdas detalle de los proximos capi porque son mas emocionantes. Bsts

pau:gracias por los animos y sigue leyendo xfa, esperamos k te haya gustado el capi y manda mas rewiens.plis

mihema: muchas gracias. intentamos k fuese lo mas actual posible para k fuese mas creible, me alegra k te lo haya parecido y manda mas rewiens xfa

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS,SINO DE LA ESCRITOTA JK ROWLING.

NO NOS DEMANDEN PLSSS


	3. La paz de tus ojos

LA PAZ DE TUS OJOS

-¡No te escaparas Granger¡no me hagas correr, maldita sangre sucia! Gritaba Draco mientras sacaba su varita. -¡accio escoba voladora!. De repente, de una de las ventanas del castillo salió disparada una nimbus 2001, con la que jugaba al quiddich en Hogwarts, y se acerco velozmente a Draco, que subió a ella ágil y rápidamente de un salto. Inclinándose hacia delante para coger mas velocidad se dirigió hacia Hermione, que durante unos segundos se había quedado petrificada al oír aquella voz. Ella hecho a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, pero Draco cada vez estaba mas cerca.

_No he podido esta vez,  
vuelvo a no ser,  
vuelvo a caer.  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
no sé reír,  
no sé sentir..._

-¡Estas perdida Granger! .se burlo Malfoy y dicho esto se tiro de su escoba y cayó justamente sobre Hermione, que quedo tendida en el suelo boca abajo. Draco se incorporo y le sujeto las manos con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame maldito mortífago! Grito con todas sus fuerzas Hermione, aunque le dolía decir aquello, pues se había convencido a si misma de que Draco no podía ser realmente un mortífago, que estaba con Voldemort contra su voluntad...y ahora pedía mentalmente no haberse equivocado porque su vida dependía de que eso fuese verdad.

-Sabes que no te soltare, Granger, así que no gastes tus energías para nada. Dijo Draco, al que parecía no importarle lo que pudiera pasarle a Hermione, mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-Te dije a ti y a tus queridos amigos que no eligierais el bando equivocado y no me hicisteis caso, así que ahora no pidas clemencia. Lo único que siento de esta situación es que tengo que tocarte. En fin, luego me daré una ducha. Continuo Draco, que volvió a reírse mientras miraba a Hermione con desprecio.

-Me escapare Malfoy, no tengas ninguna duda ¡y pagaras por esto! Chillo la castaña mientras forcejeaba para intentar levantarse del húmedo suelo.

-¿sabes quien tiene la culpa de todo lo que te pasa, Granger?. ¿no lo sabes?. Pues yo te lo diré. Tu querido amigo Potter. Dijo Draco mientras se levantaba agarrando a Hermione por las muñecas.

-¡Harry no tiene la culpa de nada! Volvió a gritar Hermione, que sintió deseos de llorar al pensar en lo que iba a decir a continuación. –¡el único culpable eres tu¡solo te preocupas por ti!.

-¡no¡que mala persona soy! dijo Draco con voz teatral. -¿Acaso tu arriesgarías tu vida para salvarme?. Lamento decirte que eres tu o yo. El señor tenebroso no tendría muchas contemplaciones conmigo si escaparas, así que creo que ya he tomado una decisión.

-¡como puedes se tan cínico¡te odio!. Grito de nuevo Hermione.

- no me digas eso Granger, o si no esta noche no podré dormir. Dijo Malfoy entre risas. –y deja de gritar ¡que me van a estallar los oídos por tu culpa!

En ese momento el sonido de pasos acercándose hizo que los dos guardaran silencio y se quedasen quietos. Esta vez Hermione fue mas rápida y consiguió soltarse de Draco, salir corriendo y esconderse detrás de unos arbustos. Draco se quedo helado, como si un dementor hubiese aparecido junto a él. Una voz fría y cruel resonó a su espalda. Y su cerebro empezó a buscar desesperadamente una solución. Hermione había escapado... Voldemort había llegado en el peor momento. Draco se giró, con la respiración contenida y la túnica llena de tierra. El señor tenebroso estaba frente a él, acompañado de algunos mortífagos.

-vaya, vaya, Draco... la voz de Voldemort sonaba peligrosamente suave e hizo que a Draco se le pusieran los pelos de punta.- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?. Te dije un fallo mas y...

-señor, no es mi culpa. McNair no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Granger...las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca, no podía resignarse a sufrir el castigo.

- cállate. Espetó Voldemort y Draco no se atrevió a decir nada más.

-está comprobado que no puedo confiar en ti ni siquiera en misiones tan fáciles como esta. Voldemort guardo silencio y comenzó a andar alrededor de Draco.

Hermione contenía la respiración, no movía ni un solo músculo, solo contemplaba aquella escena. Estaba paralizada, casi conmocionada por lo que veía. Tenía que echar a correr. si no, se arriesgaba a que la vieran y la encerraran de nuevo. Pero algo la detenía. Él estaba allí, pálido. Una parte de ella deseaba que sintiera el mismo miedo que ella había sentido hacía tan solo unos minutos, pero otra parte deseaba que no le ocurriese nada malo a Draco Malfoy.

Voldemort se paro otra vez frente al muchacho y clavo en el sus ojos rojos de serpiente.

-¡crucio!

Draco se retorcía en el suelo y gritaba de dolor mientras Voldemort lo miraba impasible. A Hermione le temblaban las piernas. No podía soportar ver lo que estaba pasando. Deseaba que parara...y entonces recodo con amargura lo que el le había dicho "-¿Acaso tu arriesgarías tu vida para salvarme?". Había llegado el momento de contestar a esa pregunta.

-¡BASTA!.

_Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar,  
quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar._

Todos apartaron la vista de Draco y se giraron para ver quien había gritado. El cruciatus cesó y Draco respiro entrecortadamente.

- ¡Apresadla!. Grito Voldemort y uno de los mortífagos, al que Hermione no pudo reconocer pues llevaba puesta una mascara, la agarro de los brazos inmovilizándola. Ahora que Hermione estaba frente a frente con Voldemort ya no estaba del todo segura de lo que había hecho. ¿Que le pasaría ahora?

La matarían por haberse intentado escapar, si, la matarían.

Draco se que quedo inmóvil en el suelo, casi inconsciente por el dolor sufrido. No sabía bien que estaba pasando. Había oído la voz de Granger...había dicho basta y el dolor había parado. Al darse cuenta de esto comenzó a incorporarse y vio como Voldemort sonreía.

-sabía que esta sangre sucia no era amiga de las injusticias, pero no esperaba que hasta este punto...has tenido mucha suerte. Dijo Voldemort volviéndose para mirar a Draco mientras pronunciaba la ultima frase. –Granger es mas estúpida de lo que pensaba...

-¡yo no soy estúpida! Chillo Hermione, pues llegado el momento se sentía mas valiente, además, con callarse no iba a solucionar nada. Voldemort volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella. –si no lo fueras no estarías aquí. Habrías huido. Ahora chantagearemos a Potter, y el y weasley morirán. ¿te das cuenta?. Dijo mientras sonreía. –todos moriréis, y todo porque no eres capaz de ver a alguien sufrir. Eres estúpida y además débil.

Voldemort tenía razón, por su culpa morirían Ron y Harry, y quien sabe si alguien mas...Había actuado sin pensar y todos pagarían las consecuencias, pero por alguna rezón no se arrepentía .¿es que acaso le importaba mas la vida de Draco que la de Ron o la de Harry?

Dos gruesas lagrimas cayeron pos las mejillas de Hermione. Voldemort se dio la vuelta hacía sus mortífagos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que todos interpretaron rápidamente como una señal para que lo siguieran. El mortífago que tenía sujeto a Hermione le apretó los brazos con mas fuerza como si temiera que después de lo dicho por el señor tenebroso la chica tuviese mas deseos de escapar. Pero no era así. Hermione estaba mas abatida que nunca, como si fuese a ella a quien hubieran atacado con la maldición de tortura. Todos los mortífagos se encaminaron hacía el castillo siguiendo a Voldemort e, inevitablemente, también Hermione. En realidad no todos iban camino de la fortaleza. Draco seguía en el suelo, algo desorientado. Ya no estaba tendido del todo pero no se levantaba completamente y no parecía con intención de hacerlo.

Sintió como lo agarraban del brazo para incorporarlo.

-vamos, necesitas descansar. Dijo una voz de mujer que Draco no reconoció de inmediato. – te daré una poción para que recuperes fuerzas. Bellatrix apoyo a su sobrino sobre ella y lo condujo hacía la entrada mas cercana a la habitación del muchacho. Su voz había adoptado un tono suave, que a draco le recordó al de su madre y que no tenía nada que ver con el que Bellatrix usaba normalmente.

Los dos entraron en el castillo y comenzaron a subir unas escaleras decoradas con una alfombra de terciopelo rojo, que le daban un aire acogedor, pero para Draco el lugar no podía parecerse menos a su casa.

Al fin llegaron a su habitación. Bellatrix dejo a Draco sobre la cama y el no tardó en tumbarse sobre ella.

-el señor tenebroso quiere que cuides a Granger cuando te hayas recuperado. Dijo la morena e hizo que el muchacho saliera de su ensimismamiento.

Draco se incorporo y vio como su tía preparaba una poción de color verdoso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho sin hablar. Bellatrix se acerco y le puso una copa de poción en las manos. –gracias. Musito el rubio y se la bebió de un trago. A continuación volvió a tumbarse y escucho como su tía abandonaba la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione y el mortífago que la custodiaba entraron en el castillo y atravesaron una puerta que estaba hábilmente disimulada detrás de uno de los grandes tapices que decoraban uno de los salones. La zona en la que entraron era oscura y olía a humedad incluso mucho mas que la habitación en la que la chica había estado encerrada hacía mas o menos una hora. Bajaron una escalera, o al menos eso le pareció a Hermione. No estaba segura pues una espesa oscuridad lo envolvía todo. Alrededor de diez minutos mas tarde, que a Hermione se le hicieron interminables, llagaron a las mazmorras del castillo, que estaban débilmente iluminadas por antorchas.

-Disfruta de tu estancia aquí mientras puedas. Se burlo de ella el mortífago. - Te aseguro que es el mejor lugar en el que estarás mientras permanezcas aquí, aun que no creo que te quedes el tiempo suficiente para apreciarlo...

dicho esto se marcho, dejando sola a la castaña.

Hermione se sentó en el frío suelo y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé._

¿Porque Granger no lo había delatado, se suponía que lo odiaba... mmm que difícil es entender los pensamientos de la sangre sucia... seguro que lo hizo porque esta tramando algo, pero se va a enterar, esa todavía no conoce a Draco Malfoy...

En ese momento apareció un elfo domestico con un trapo amarrado en el cuerpo y dijo de repente con voz chillona:

-¿El señorito Malfoy va a comer?

-Si pero algo rápido, no quiero mucha comida...

-Pero el señorito deber comer en abundancia porque se va a enfermar... su madre le ha dado ordenes a Pinky de que coma y Pinky debe obedecer a su ama...porque Pinky no debería estar aquí el señor tenebroso no sabe y Pinky...

-¡CALLATE¡¡¡TRAEME LA COMIDA Y DEJA DE HABLAR.¡¡¡ERES PEOR QUE DOBBY! Exclamo draco.

-¡Pinky siente ser malo para el señorito Malfoy!. dijo el elfo mientras se daba golpes con la pata de una silla de la habitación -¡Pinky se quemara las manos¡Pinky es malo¡Pinky ya no molestara mas! Pinky se va de la habitación.

-Vale, vale. Pinky ahora se va y deja al señorito Malfoy solo¡¡largo! Dijo draco señalando la puerta.

Al desaparecer Pinky ,Draco, sin esperar la comida, salió del cuarto hacia el gran jardín donde se encontró con Severus Snape gritándole a colagusano.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que yo soy tu amo!

.-¡Voldemort se enterara de lo que haces conmigo y formara un escándalo!

-jajaja, ve y díselo. Draco. Dijo al percatase de la presencia del muchacho. - ¿A quien crees que creerá? .

-Pienso que a colagusano ...Dijo draco -el no estuvo todos estos años haciéndole la pelota a Dumbledore.

-Se te olvida draco, que a dumbledore lo mate yo porque alguien no tuvo agallas...¿o me equivoco? dijo Severus.

Draco le clavo la mirada. No supo que decir solo guardo silencio apretando los dientes y los puños.

-¿Que te he hecho draco¿Salvarte la vida? Pregunto el ex profesor.

-Usted no lo hizo por mí lo hizo por la gloria. por ser el mejor para el señor tenebroso.

-¿Y que pasa con la promesa que le hice a tu madre? No es pura palabrería es un boto irrompible ¿eso que tiene que ver con la gloria?mejor ahora te vas a cuidar a Granger a ver si se va a escapar otra vez y es cuando ya Voldemort no te lo perdona...

-¡ tu a mi no me das ordenes!

-¡Prefieres que se escape otra vez Granger!

-No...

-Pues ve a cuidarla... ordeno Severus.

Al dejar de lado a snape, colagusano empezó otra vez a gritar y a enfadarse...

Draco corrió hacia el castillo, él no iba a cuidar a Granger. el no era su cuidador. iría de vez en cuando, ahora no tenia ganas...todo esto lo estaba pensando cuando de repente escucho una voz chillona

-Señorito señorito... ¡la comida!dijo el elfo corriendo con la bandeja de plata.

-Vale Pinky...déjala en la habitación...ahora no tengo tiempo..

-¿Como que no?...pero Pinky hizo la comida, Pinky se ha portado bien ¿no?

-Si, bien, Pinky se ha portado muy bien...

-Bien!Pinky llevara la comida a la sangre sucia. Pinky se la llevara ...

-¿Como¿Quién te ha dicho que le lleves la comida?

-La ama Bellatrix...ya que el señorito no va...

-¿Que¿¿Estas diciendo que yo no cumplo mis obligaciones?

-No no no no, Pinky no ha querido decir eso, solo que el señorito esta ocupado...

-Vale, pero tráeme la comida de ella porque yo sé la llevare. Pinky iba a decir algo pero draco lo corto.

-¡a los amos no se les protesta!

-Vale...Pinky ahora viene...con la comida...

Draco no presto atención a lo que dijo el elfo.

-¡Ahhh! Señorito, Pinky se quemo las manos... ya Pinky será bueno...dijo con una tímida sonrisa...

-¡Trae ya la comida!Dijo furioso. el elfo dio un respingo y desapareció.

Al cabo de 10 minutos apareció con la comida..

-Aquí esta señorito, tenga la comida...

-Bien..por cierto Pinky¿porque tu te puedes aparecer y yo no?

-Porque los elfos son inmunes a algunos de los hechizos de los magos. por eso Pinky puede salir con tranquilidad ...

-Esta bien... draco cogió la bandeja y se fue a las mazmorras sin escuchar lo que decía el elfo domestico.

Al llegar a las mazmorras draco encontró a Hermione con las manos atadas pos varios hechizos para que no pudiera escapar.

_Y no sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo.  
_

-Quiero irme con ron y con Harry ...solo quiero irme de aquí dijo mirando a Draco con furia.

-No puedes irte... contesto el mirándola.

-¿Sabes lo que mas me duele? que no te mereces nada...siempre fui una ingenua ...siempre le dije a harry que no eras un mortífago...pero ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ...

-¿Que? Pregunto el rubio.

Antes de que draco pudiera contestar abrió las puertas de las mazmorras.

-¡Hola¿draco como estas cariño!

Pansy...guauu ¿que haces aquí¿como te has enterado de que estoy aquí?. Pregunto draco sorprendido.

-Draco, lo que importa es que estoy aquí. Dijo la morena sin prestar atención a Hermione. -¿No quieres que este aquí? dijo Pansy poniendo morros . En ese momento Hermione la miro con cara de asco.

-¿que estas mirando ,asquerosa sangre sucia?. que patético... ,mira donde estas. en el lugar que te mereces, por debajo de mi...

-Pansy.¿qué haces? déjala ,que no tengo ganas de escuchar berrinches, me duele la cabeza. Hablemos en mi habitación...vamos...

_Hoy he dejado de hablar,  
quiero callar,  
disimular.  
Sólo me queda esperar,  
verte pasar,  
reinventar._

Pansy se quedo abochornada. la había dejado en ridículo delante de Hermione Granger, se dio la vuelta y tomando aire se fue.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo que la recorría de arriba a bajo, Draco la había defendido, a su manera, pero era una esperanza para su corazón. y aunque Pansy la había ofendido no se sintió mal después de escuchar de draco las palabras"déjala".

Al llegar a la habitación Pansy dio un portazo que resonó en todo el castillo.

-¡me has dejado en ridículo delante de la sangre sucia¿pero como me haces eso?.

-¡no tengo ganas de escuchar a nadie gritar¡a mi no me levantes la voz!

-Lo siento draco...es que llevo días sin verte y lo primero que me encuentro es a esa sangre sucia mirándome mal...si hasta ella te ves mas que yo. Dijo Pansy sollozando.

-¿no estarás celosa de la sangre sucia? dijo draco con cara de incredulidad.

-en cierto modo si, te ve mas que yo..pero eso se va acabar porque ¿sabes por que estoy aquí?...

-sorpréndeme...

-Me hice mortífaga, y todo por ti. mi padre hablo con el señor tenebroso para que me admitiera. me ha costado mucho porque normalmente los mortífagos son solo hombres, pero lo conseguí. además, estoy encantada de poder ayudar a vencer a ese grupo de traidores a la sangre. Porque eso es lo que es la orden del fénix... Bueno, el caso es que vamos a estar mucho juntos. Concluyó Pansy con una sonrisa.

-¿como? no...

-Ya se que es un golpe duro para ti, pero ya sabes que yo por ti lo hago todo. Además yo se cuidar de mi misma perfectamente y no me ocurrirá nada.

-Esta bien. Dijo draco sin la mas mínima preocupación.

-¿en serio estas bien¿no te da pena? lo hice por ti...

-Pansy. tu puedes hacer lo que quieras. yo no te obligo a nada...

-pero eres mi novio...debes de preocuparte...dijo la morena con tono de suplica.

-Pansy...si, somos novios pero no me agobies y no intentes que me sienta culpable por lo que has hecho. Eso es cosa tuya y si ahora vas a estar pegada a mi todo el día espero que no me causes mas problemas de los que ya tengo...

-no. no yo no haré nada que te moleste...

-vale...Pansy. Dijo draco para cortar de una vez la fastidiosa conversación. Ella se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

Harry cogió la varita, el único equipaje que necesitaba para emprender las búsqueda de Hermione. Ron ya estaba en la puerta, harry salió de la casa y todos, junto a los dos elfos Whinky y Dobby, partieron. Al cabo de un rato se pararon y Neville dijo con voz agotada:

-¿por qué no nos aparecemos?

-porque harry y ron suspendieron el examen de aparición y pueden ocurrir catástrofes...perdida de partes del cuerpo etc...mejor no exponerse, seria tiempo perdido. dijo Luna siendo, según le pareció a Ron, demasiado sincera.

-Yo tengo una pregunta mejor. llevamos andando mucho tiempo sin saber nuestro destino, no sabemos lo que tenemos que buscar. no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero es muy difícil encontrar a alguien cuando no tienes ningún indicio ,algo por lo que empezar... continuo Luna con aire distraído.

-¡Si no quieres seguir con nosotros ,puedes dejarnos ya! -dijo ron muy molesto ,ya que no quería creer en las palabras que decía Luna. No podía resignarse a perder a Hermione, pero en su interior sabía que Luna en realidad tenía mucha razón.

-Tranquilo Ron. Dijo Neville molesto por el comportamiento tomado hacia luna. Ella solo está siendo realista, y tiene razón, lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar como ellos, ser astutos, y conseguir pistas, para tener una base sobre la que buscar.

-Bien Neville. Si quieres, tu te iras con luna, pero Harry y yo seguiremos andando. Tengo el presentimiento de que es por aquí. El bosque es el mejor lugar para esconderse y en el conseguiremos el rastro de los mortífagos porque esta lleno de criaturas mágicas que nos pueden ayudar a encontrar a herm, estoy seguro...

No todas son buenas ron... Dijo harry, cansado de la discusión. El pelirrojo, como en un acto reflejo, se agarro fuerte a la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, que estaba algo floja debido al largo camino recorrido y siguió andando, intentando no prestar atención a lo que le decían. Harry lo siguió sin hacer ningún comentario.

Luna y Neville se miraron y negaron con la cabeza al unísono y siguieron el camino junto con Harry y Ron aun sabiendo que el comportamiento de los muchachos no era el correcto y puede que fuese el peor para la liberación de su amiga ,e incluso para ellos. Pero lamentablemente en esos momentos no atendían a razones.

En uno de los pasillos resonaban los pasos acelerados de un hombre vestido con una túnica negra, capucha y mascara. Andaba por un largo pasillo de paredes de piedra. A ambos lados había numerosas puertas y debajo de algunas de estas podían verse franjas de luz. También se oían voces que indicaban que en las habitaciones a las que pertenecían las puertas estaban ocupadas. Pero aquel hombre tenía demasiada prisa para prestar atención a las voces. Al final del largo pasillo había unas altas puertas de madera de roble talladas con las formas de dos grandes serpientes. El hombre enmascarado se paro frente a ella, respiro hondo y la golpeo con los nudillos.

- Adelante. Una voz fría había hablado desde el otro lado de las puertas, así que el hombre de la túnica negra y al mascara abrió una de ellas y entro. Se encontraba en una habitación amplia con un gran ventanal, pero las cortinas de terciopelo estaban corridas.

-mi señor, perdonad mi tardanza. Dijo con en voz baja el recién llegado.

- esta bien. Dijo Voldemort con indolencia. –te he hecho llamar porque te necesito para otra misión.

-¿qué misión, mi señor?. Pregunto el mortífago cuya voz delataba su juventud.

-una que solo tu puedes llevar a cabo y que has demostrado saber realizar. He de decir que tu actuación secuestrando a la sangre sucia fue perfecta.

-gracias, muchas gracias mi señor. Dijo el joven mortífago mientras hacía una reverencia. -¿de que se trata esta vez, señor?

-quiero que me traigas a alguien mas. Dijo Voldemort.

-¿a quien mi señor? Pregunto de nuevo el mortífago, esta vez con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-supongo que te lo imaginaras. La voz de Voldemort sonaba divertida y confirmo las sospechas del mortífago. –por supuesto me refiero a Ron weasley.

-Mi señor...ahora que tenemos a la chica... pensé que ya no sería necesario...

- es absolutamente necesario y no hay nada mas que decir.

-pero mi señor... Voldemort lo corto.

- ¡no quiero oír una palabra mas!. Tu ya sabias a lo que te exponías.

-si mi señor. Pero... mis padres...

-Te dije que a ellos no los tocaría y Lord Voldemort siempre cumple sus promesas, pero es necesario capturar a tu hermano. Ha elegido el mal camino, el de los perdedores...ya es demasiado tarde para dejarle vivir.

-Ron no tuvo mas remedio que hacerse amigo de Potter, señor. Dijo Percy con un hilo de voz.

-busca a tu hermano y tráemelo. Siento que el y Potter están cerca. Dijo voldemort sin hacer ningún caso a las ultimas palabras de Percy. - Eres el único de tu familia que ha hecho honor a su sangre...me sorprende lo rápido que has aprendido... pronto te haré la marca... Percy tragó saliva. -... junto con Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson.

-los conozco¿amigos de Malfoy?

-¡NO LO SE!no me interesa la vida privada de ese.

-lo siento amo, no volveré a interrumpirle. Lo siento... dijo Percy agachando la cabeza.

-mejor...partirás enseguida. prepárate... dijo Voldemort con impaciencia mientras se servia una copa.

-¿iré yo solo, mi señor? pregunto con miedo el tercero de los Weasley.

-¿necesitas ayuda para luchar con cinco niños?

-¿cinco¿como lo sabéis?

-yo lo se todo.. contesto voldemort intentando controlarse y dando un sorbo de su copa.

-ah, si. Supongo que serán Ha...Potter, Ron, ginny...

-ESA. esa es la próxima, creo que es su novia... dijo el señor tenebroso mientras dejaba la copa en una mesa sin apartar la vista de Percy.

-¡no! Grito Percy sin poder controlarse ni un minuto mas. –señor, mi hermana no tiene nada con Potter, no la meta en esto por favor...

-¡CRUCIO!-exclamo Voldemort enfurecido.

El cuerpo de Percy se retorcio durante unos segundos en el suelo. El cruciatus ceso y el pelirrojo empezo a respirar agitadamente.

-perdóneme...señor. Percy apenas era capaz de hablar.

-¡NO APRENDES WEASLEY! YO SOY LA AUTORIDAD AQUÍ!-decía voldemort con una voz mas fria que nunca, sin huella de piedad. -Ahora retírate. Dijo finalmente mientras el pelirrojo se incorporaba.

Hermione no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera lo ocurrido con Pansy y Draco, sentía muchos celos¿qué estaría haciendo ahora Draco en la habitación con Pansy? seguro que ella lo estaba acariciando y dándole besos y... Intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero era imposible. Si no pensaba en Draco pensaba en sus amigos... en sus padres...,en el sufrimiento y la angustia que estarían pasando. De repente escuchó el ruido de pasos. Hermione intento acercarse lo mas cerca posible a la ranura de la puerta para poder ver el algo, pero a penas se pudo distinguir a un muchacho que andaba muy deprisa, como si huyera de algo.

-no seré capaz, no seré capaz –repetía una y otra vez la voz, una voz que le resultaba muy familiar, pero no conseguía recordar a quien pertenecía.

Hermione se echo hacia atrás rápidamente ya que unos pies se acercaban a la puerta, era Draco...

-bueno...veo que por aquí esta todo bien...me voy... Dijo el rubio de inmediato, sin casi pararse a mirar.

-¡NO! por favor...

-¿qué? pregunto el muchacho sorprendido.

-no quiero estar sola aquí. La mazmorra es muy fría...y triste...-Dijo Hermione temblando de arriba a bajo y abrazándose por el frio.

-A mi me importa poco que sea fría o triste...-dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente, poniendo la mano en la puerta.

-mmm...te traeré una manta...-dijo en voz baja.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió.

Draco se dirigió a un almacén a buscar una manta .-"porque me molesto..."pensaba el rubio.

Cogió la manta y llamo a Pinky - dasela a Granger...

-de acuerdo, Pinky lo hará, señor, enseguida.

El elfo llegó a las mazmorras y le dio la manta a Hermione.

_Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,  
yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,  
yo quiero asustarme si no estás. _

-Me voy...dijo Pinky dándose la vuelta.

-No no...espera ¿como te llamas? Pregunto Hermione agarrando al elfo por el trapo con el que iba vestido.

Ehh... Pinky. Soy Pinky, el elfo domestico, pero la prisionera no es digna de hablar con él. son ordenes del señorito Malfoy.

-Ahh Draco... dijo la castaña mas para si misma que para el elfo.

-¡Usted no tiene derecho de llamar al señorito por su nombre.! chillo Pinky.

Hermione no presto atención a eso ultimo - ¿quien es tu dueño? Pregunto, aunque no le gusto decir la ultima palabra.

-Pinky es dueño de la familia Black, mas concretamente de Narcissa Malfoy. por eso Pinky cuida al señorito Malfoy para que

no se meta en problemas. Pinky tiene que cuidarlo...Pinky se quemo las manos y los pies cuando el señorito se convirtió en mortífago -Hermione ahogo un grito.

-pero Draco Malfoy es una mala persona, es déspota es ...

-si el señorito Malfoy fuera mala persona no le traería una manta a la sangre sucia.

-en eso tiene razón, pero de todos modos es malo... dijo Hermione como si no hubiera oído las palabras sangre sucia.

-Él es caprichoso..no es malo..el señorito ha sufrido mucho desde que entro en hogwarts...pero Pinky no puede hablar como lo hizo el traidor de Dobby. no no..Pinky es bueno con sus amos...

-¿sabes? Dobby no es malo y pienso que tu tampoco lo eres...

-¡usted piensa que Pinky es un buen elfo domestico?

- si. Contesto Hermione.

-gracias..¿a pensar de que le llame sangre sucia?

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé. _

_  
Y no sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo_

Hermione se rio. Estaba enamorada de la primera persona que la llamo así por lo que le daba igual que tan bien se lo dijera Pinky.

- A pesar de eso.

-¿Quiere que le cuente un secreto? Pregunto el elfo.

-si, vale. Contesto la chica y el elfo se acerco a ella y al odio le susurro:

-Pinky piensa que el que no debe ser nombrado debería de estar arrodillado ante el señorito Malfoy .jijiji. Porque el señorito es mejor que él. Ahora Pinky se tiene que ir, hasta luego sangr...¡como debe llamarla Pinky?.

-Hermione, llámame Hermione...

Ya era de noche y Ron preparo la tienda de campaña para poder dormir y volver a emprender la búsqueda a la mañana siguiente .

-Nos quedaremos aquí a pasar la noche y mañana seguiremos en la misma dirección. Dijo Harry.

De repente se escucho un ruido entre los matorrales.

-¿ Habéis oído eso?-pregunto Harry.

-no...¿el que?-dijeron asustados los demás.

-¡AAHHH!. ¡mi cicatriz me quema! -grito el muchacho frotándose la cicatriz de la frente.

-Harry, si te duele quiere decir que Voldemort esta cerca...dijo Ron en un susurro.

-Eso espero ..porque me duele mucho... dijo Harry retirando las manos de la cabeza.

En ese momento apareció la marca tenebrosa en el aire y Luna exclamo:

-¡mirad¡mirad¡¡¡la marca tenebrosa!

-Estamos cerca muy cerca de él y de Snape... dijo el moreno mirando al cielo.

-si estuviera aquí Blaise nos ayudaría y no estaríamos tan perdidos. dijo Ginny un poco enfadada mirando a Harry.

-¿y porque no te has ido con él¡nadie te necesita Ginny¡solo sirves para molestar¡no nos has ayudado en nada! Grito Harry muy molesto de Ginny insinuara que Zabini era mejor que él.

Ginny se fue corriendo y llorando a un riachuelo que estaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

-Harry te has pasado...-dijo ron

-¿que quieres que haga si lo único que sabe es hablar de ese imbecil? que se vaya con su querido Zabini...

-Sabes muy bien que Ginny esta así por ti Harry...no debes culparla a ella...a mi también me cae mal Zabini pero no podemos hacer nada. A mi hermana le cae muy bien.

-lo que tiene que hacer es irse de aquí, si yo me alejé de ella fue para que no le pasara nada. No para que se juntase con ese mortífago encubierto...

-pero si ella quiere venir no podemos hacer nada. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a Hermione. ¡no podemos perder mas tiempo discutiendo¡¡¡ no sabemos lo que le estarán haciendo!y yo la amo Harry. dijo Ron mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-yo también la hecho de menos Ron, no sabes cuanto. hasta sus charlas sobre que debemos tener cuidado y que debemos estudiar mas y no meternos en problemas. Dijo tristemente Harry.

Ron fue a buscar a su hermana al riachuelo que estaba cerca de ellos.

Harry se quedo pensado en todo lo sucedido en este tiempo, la muerte de Dumbledore, ... la ruptura con Ginny, ... ahora lo de Hermione y toda era por su culpa. Si el no fuese el "elegido" no les habría ocurrido nada a ninguno. Como desearía ser igual que los demás...

Ron volvió con Ginny, miro a Harry y dijo:

-Venga vamos a dormir que se hace tarde...

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.  
Y no sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,_

_que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón._

Hermione no se había dignado a comer nada de lo que le habían traído. quien sabe si le habían echado algo, aunque se muriera no probaría ni un bocado de esos alimentos preparados por personas a las que odiaba. Pero cuando cayo la noche su estomago le pedía algo de comer...y se acerco a la puerta para poder coger algo, aunque solo fuese un trozo de pan. mientras tomaba un poco de se escucho el ruido de pasos al que Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada. Ella se volvió a mirar por la ranura de la puerta y vio como un grupo de mortífagos se dirigían en la misma dirección por la que horas antes había pasado un muchacho al que Hermione estaba segura de conocer.

-¡que haces mirando por la puerta.?. dijo una voz que había aparecido a su espalda e hizo que se sobresaltara.

Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo

* * *

¡REVIEW!

Hola de nuevo!espero que os hay gustado el capitulo al igual que a mi leer vuestros review.

.-chts-.:me alegra mucho que te gustara espero que te gustara este mas que el anterior. No sabemos decirte como se enamorara draco de ella, esas cosas salen solas, suponemos que el roce hace el cariño . sigue mandando reviews. bss

vanessa black 11:gracias por el cumplido, pero ya quisieramos escribir como jk, me encata que te gustara el capitulo y tu review,bss

Tªmªrª:que bien que al final pudieras leer el capi y de que te gustara. Manda mas rr xfa y no dejes de leer el fic.

Dreina Malfoy:pues se quedo,jeje..el amor...gracias por leer y suigue masdando rewiews plsss.

x-Yrena-x:si la cancion es de la oreja de van gogh,yo tb espero que el disco salga pronto pq me encanta,y dentro de nada veras a drakito en accion jeje,me encanto tu reviews gracias!no dejes de mandar rr plsss

Mihema:gracias por tu rr. Un fic es bueno cuando te deja con intriga asi k nos alegramos de k kisieras leer mas esta capi es mas largo, esperamos k te guste!

Marcia chan:GRACIAS!Sique mandando rr plsss

Luz:gracias por el rr. Creemos que la oreja encaja perfectamente en el fic y nos alegra k te guste . manda mas rr xfa.

Lily Potter:bueno lily, k te vamos a decir a ti k no sepas ya...no pusimos lo de k no se podian aparecer pq pensamos k era evidente...esta vez hemos intentado poner todos los nombres con mayúsculas creo k no se nos ha olvidado ninguno...no esperarias k pusiéramos escenas de sexo en el primer capi no, eso seria muy brusco. Ya nada mas y manda mas rr pero con menos fallos plisss jajaja

jan ire¿no te gusto el final? Espero k si y k te haya gustado este capi manda muchos rr!

Ennaira Skywalker:este capi es mucho mas largo k los otros dos asi k esperamos k no se te haya hecho corto. Gracias por el rr y mandanos mas xfa

Momiji: gracias por tus animos. No dejes de leer el fic y manda muchos rewiens plis

Suzaru: actualizamos lo mas rapido k podemos! gracias por leer el fic y por tu rr mandanos todos los k puedas.

HermySiriusBlack: gracias esperamos continuarlo mucho mas.. manda mas rr plissss

Sily:gracias por el rewiens y sigue leyendo xfa!

Pauº:esperamos k te haya gustado mucho el capi y k lo sigas leyendo... pronto draco sera algo mas de herm k su carcelero jajaja gracias por el rr y mandanos otro ¡

SIGAN EL FIC,QUE PRONTO DRACO Y HERMIONE EMPEZARA LA HISTORIA DE DRACO Y HERMIONE PLSSS

GRACIAS


	4. cuentame al oido

Cap.4

CUENTAME AL OIDO

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-soy yo...desde la oscuridad de la habitación un pelirrojo asomo la cabeza.

-eres tu? Dijo con una sonrisa.-hay que salir de aquí corriendo Draco puede venir corriendo.

-mmm Draco, mucha familiaridad con Malfoy.. ¿No? mi querida Hermione...

-pero que dices, yo familiaridad con ese.. Ron estas un poco raro.

-No estoy raro... seguramente lo mirabas a él por la ranura de la puerta, todo concuerda... cuando lo defendías ¿qué pensabas? que el imbecil de Ronald weasley no se iba a dar cuenta pues te equivocas Hermione...

-tienes razón... -dijo un muchacho que apareció a las espaldas de ron-siempre fue muy rara..., y pensar que era nuestra amiga y solo es una traidora.

-NO! La muchacha no podía creer como podían haber llegado a esa conclusión era todo muy raro y en su cabeza resonaba la palabra traidora, cuando de repente se sobresalto al ver que alguien le toco la espalda.

-Hermione, Hermione... yo siempre lo sospeche, desde aquel día...

-Ginny... ¿cómo?¿Qué dices?¿De que hablas, qué día?-pregunta hermione aturdida.

-no te hagas la tonta, el año pasado cuando por primera vez alzaste tu voz contra mí y harry por defenderlo.-Hermione negaba con la cabeza, no podía creer aquella escena.

-TRAIDORA, TRAIDORA, TRAIDORA decían los tres al unísono

-NOOO! DEJADME! POR FAVOR, LO SIENTO MUCHO YO NO QUERIA,NO QUERIA!-

DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!-dijo Draco amarrándola de los hombros y tambaleándola.

Cuéntame al oído,  
muy despacio y muy bajito,  
porque tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío.

-¿que? Y Harry, ron y Ginny...? Donde están... Hermione miro hacia todos los lados pero solo vio a Draco, solo era una pesadilla.

-mmm... que querías decir con "no quería"¿qué has hecho Granger? Dijo soltándola.

-nada que te importe Malfoy son cosas mías.

-mmm remordimientos de conciencia, pesadillas, veo que no soy él único que tiene secretos... mmm... ya te hiciste novia del pobretón?

-si... y no lo llames así...

-Lo sabia desde el primer momento supe que estaba enamorado de ti. es patético

-¿¡TAN PATÉTICO ES QUE ALGUIEN ME QUIERA?

-No es que sea patético Granger ,sino que va a perder el poco de respeto que le queda a su familia- dijo Draco pasándose una pelota de mano en mano, la cual finalmente dejo en la mesa de la "habitación" para centrarse en la conversación.

-Si piensas eso no se que haces aquí y no te vas con tu querida Pansy que estará solita en la habitación y querrá cariño.

-porque es mi obligacion vigilarte no es porque me haga mucha gracia...y a lo de pansy no contestare.

-ja ja ja-por favor. No haces tu trabajo bien, vienes cuando te da la gana, hay días en los que ni si quieras te pasas por aquí, no me vengas con eso de que es tu obligación, además no quiero discutir contigo más, a partir de ahora no te hablare, si quieres quédate pero no me dirijas la palabra.

-DIRAS ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA QUE YO NO TE HABLE A TI ¡!¡¡QUE NO TIENES DERECHO NI DE RESPIRAS EL MISMO AIRE QUE YO RESPIRO.

Hermione iba a contestar cuando escucharon AVADA QUEDABRA! En los terrenos de afuera.

Hermione sintió mucho miedo y como en un acto reflejo se abrazo a Draco muy fuerte.

Cuéntame al oído,  
si es sincero eso que ha dicho  
o son frases disfrazadas esperando sólo un guiño.

Hermione sentía la respiración profunda de Draco en su cuello y dijo de repente

-que ha sido eso...

Draco que estaba en shock hablo de manera entrecortada

cre..o que-ha si-do vol... voldemort.dijo tragando saliva. El sentía el corazón de Hermione latiendo muy fuertemente en su pecho y por mas que lo intentaba no quería separarse de ella, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era muy extraño...era como una sensación de tranquilidad y paz que en su vida había sentido con nadie.

Pero de repente exclamo

ALEJATE DE MI!¡¡¡Y NO ME TOQUES.-Draco salió de la habitación corriendo, y dando un portazo.

Hermione estaba feliz Draco había podía decir lo que quisiera en contra de ella, pero hermione lo abrazo y él le correspondió, sabía que hacia mal, que ron la estaría buscando y que él era una persona buena y que no tenia que hacer eso pero también pensaba que si no hacia lo que ella sentía no iba a ser feliz nunca.

Draco entro en su habitación se puso el pijama rapidamente y se tumbo en la cama, estuvo dando vueltas durante una hora y media pensando en Hermione y en lo sucedido en la habitación.

-Draco-dijo una muchacha.

-que quieres Pansy...

-¿puedo dormir contigo? Dijo la muchacha muy mimosa.

-esta bien... venga metete en la cama.

-gracias cariño!

Draco le hizo un lado a Pansy y ella se acurruco a él abrazándolo.

-Draco...

-QUE!-dijo Draco un poco cansado de que la muchacha no lo dejara descansar.

-¿me puedes dar un besito? Le dijo la muchacha a Draco que estaba medio dormido en sus pensamientos por lo ocurrido con Hermione.

Si... -Pansy se acerco lentamente y rozo los labios de Draco, pero él era incapaz de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y se quedo parado sin corresponder el beso de Pansy que se separo de él.

-¡¡se puede saber que te pasa! Grito la morena ofuscada.

-no nada, es que me tengo que ir Pansy, tengo mucho que hacer, ya no me acordaba.

Draco se levanto rápidamente de la cama sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de la cara de enfado de Pansy. Al fin recordó que ella estaba allí y se volvió para mirarla.

-no creo que tarde...¡y no me mires así! ¿O es que quieres que el señor tenebroso vuelva a practicar el cruciatus conmigo?

-no Draco,... Claro que...yo solo... comenzó a decir la morena, que no sabia muy bien como reaccionar.

-adiós. Dijo solamente Draco dejando allí a su novia, enfadada y confusa. Cerro la puerta tras de si y aunque no lo hizo con excesiva fuerza el portazo resonó en el exterior de la habitación.

Draco miro hacia los lados para asegurarse de no haber molestado a nadie y de que nadie lo viera. No sabia bien porque. La verdad era que no importaba que supieran hacia donde se dirigía, no iba a hacer nada malo, pero por algún motivo Draco tenia la misma sensación que se tiene cuando se esta a punto de hacer algo prohibido.

El rubio andaba sin rumbo fijo, mirando hacia el suelo enfrascado en sus pensamientos y sin querer sus pies lo conducieron de nuevo a las mazmorras. Hasta la misma puerta de la " habitación"de Hermione.

Ella, como ya iba siendo habitual se levanto del suelo donde estaba sentada y miro hacia la puerta para ver quien se acercaba. Su alegría fue inmensa al comprobar que era él quien iba a verla y cuando él entro en la celda tubo el impulso de abrazarlo y de besarlo pero se contuvo. La expresión de Draco no podía ser menos alegre.

Cuéntame, cuéntame. 

El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
y ese beso a mi en el tiempo.

La miro a los ojos y Hermione sintió como si todo se tambalease, ¿ qué hacia el allí? ¿ Que quería?. Como Draco no decía nada Hermione se decidió a intentar entablar conversación. -¿sabes quien lanzo el avada kedavra antes?

-ni lo se,ni me interesa enterarme, Granger. Contesto Draco apartando la vista de ella.

Hermione desistió de su intento de hablarle y volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

Draco lanzo una mirada de soslayo. No sabia si quedarse o marcharse de allí. - "Es una situación incomoda estar con una persona en la misma habitación y no hablarle" pensó Draco sorprendiéndose a si mismo, pues acababa de considerar a Granger como una persona cuando para el siempre había sido, simplemente, una sangre sucia. Entonces escucho ruido de pasos a su espalda e involuntariamente miro a Hermione que hacia rato lo estaba observando. La chica, al ver que el se había girado hacia ella se sonrojó pero el no se dio cuenta porque la persona que acababa de entrar requería toda su atención. Pansy paso contoneándose delante de Hermione, agarro a Draco por la camisa y le dio un beso que pillo por sorpresa al rubio. –Pansy... dijo él mientras intentaba quitársela de encima lo menos bruscamente posible porque por alguna razón no quería que Hermione lo viera con su novia. Entonces se paro a pensar en porque estaba allí y porque no se había quedado con Pansy. ¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de alejarse de ella y de...?

Hermione seguía teniendo la cara roja, pero esta vez de furia. Le hubiese encantado lanzarle un hechizo a Pansy y convertirla en un escarabajo negro como su pelo...

Para mayor enfado de Hermione, la morena se había puesto una camiseta de Draco sobre la suya propia. Eso era mas de lo que la castaña podía soportar.

-sabia que estarías aquí. Dijo alegremente Pansy. – siempre has sido muy responsable, por eso te quiero.

Draco sonrió levemente aun que sin ganas. Hermione reprimió las ganas de mirarlo. Él era el único culpable de su sufrimiento, de estar en aquella celda y de estar traicionando a Ron.

El sonido de pasos volvió a interrumpir la escena. Un mortífago entro en la celda y Hermione se temió lo peor. Iba a buscarla, seguro...

Pansy se alejo de Draco con rapidez, temerosa de que el mortífago pudiese hacerle algo. El rubio, sin embargo, se quedo quieto, mirando al mortífago.

El encapuchado miro a Draco y después a Pansy. Al verla hizo un gesto extraño, que no reconocieron muy bien porque llevaba puesta la mascara, pero a Hermione le pareció que aquel gesto era de risa ante el aspecto de la morena.

-Malfoy, Parkinson, vengan conmigo. Hay una reunión urgente. Y parkinson... cámbiese de ropa. Pansy se puso roja de vergüenza y Hermione sonrió descaradamente hacia ella. Afortunadamente la visita de aquel mortífago no tenía nada que ver con ella. ¿O quizás si? ¿Y si la reunión era para decidir que hacer con ella?.

Pansy salió corriendo de la celda. –date prisa Malfoy. Dijo el mortífago y se marcho despacio en dirección contraria a la que había ido Pansy.

Otra vez estaban solos. El se dio la vuelta para salir y ella lo siguió con la mirada. Entonces Hermione se sintió feliz. La sola presencia de Draco ya le alegraba el día. Le hubiese gritado quédate pero no tuvo valor y se limito a ver como el se marchaba. Quizás no volvería a verlo, quizás firmarían su sentencia de muerte en aquella reunión...

A Hermione se le ocurrió una idea ridícula. Si volvía a verle le diría lo que sentía. Se lo contaría todo aun que fuese lo ultimo que hiciera. Se pregunto como reaccionaria él al enterarse y se lo imagino riendo, entonces esa idea se borro de su mente. Nadie sabría nunca su secreto, ni siquiera él.

**Cuéntame al oído,  
a que sabe ese momento  
donde esperan hoy los días en que aquello era un sueño.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la misma habitación en la que Percy Weasley había recibido la misión de capturar a su hermano para Voldemort. Ahora en ella se encontraba reunidos un numeroso grupo de mortífagos. Todos con capas y capuchas negras y mascaras en la cara. La puerta se abrió y todos se pusieron en alerta, pero no era el señor oscuro. Draco entro en la habitación vestido como los demás mortífagos y ocupo su sitio en el circulo que habían formado. Pansy entro unos minutos mas tarde que él y se coloco a su lado.

-¿Sabes para que estamos aquí?. Pregunto la morena.

-no. Contesto secamente Draco. –Y guarda silencio. El señor tenebroso debe estar a punto de llegar.

-Las puertas se abrieron de par en par causando un gran ruido. Voldemort entro en la sala y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él mágicamente. Se coloco en medio de los mortífagos y por primera vez los miro. Ellos hicieron ostentosas reverencias y después volvieron a sus posiciones.

-Os he congregado aquí para tratar algunos... puntos del plan. Dijo finalmente.

-Potter y el resto están muy cerca de nosotros. No saben a donde se dirigen pero sin darse cuentan se están acercando demasiado. Buscan a Granger, por supuesto, pero aun no es el momento... no hasta que tengamos también a weasley.

En ese momento Draco reparo en que Percy no se encontraba allí.

Voldemort continuó. –Por ahora debemos alejarlos de nosotros. No porque ellos representen un peligro... son solo una panda de mocosos..., pero podrían alertar al ministerio. En resumen, vosotros os dividiréis y los confundiréis de dirección. ¿Esta claro?.

- pero señor... dijo, a la derecha de Draco, un mortífago al que le temblaba la voz.- ¿iremos todos?...¿se quedara alguien a vigilar a Granger y el castillo?.

-claro que se quedara alguien. No pienses que soy tan estúpido como para dejar sola a la sangre sucia. Dijo voldemort con voz amenazante. –no señor ...yo solo preguntaba...

-cállate. Espetó voldemort.

-¿quién se quedara, mi señor? Pregunto snape sin dar señal alguna de temor.

-lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que se quede Draco. Contesto voldemort.

Snape asintió, como dando su visto bueno a la decisión del señor tenebroso. Ante esto Bellatrix soltó un fuerte resoplido de exasperación. Draco le dirigió a snape y a voldemort una mirada llena de reproche.

-señor, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme yo?. Puedo ir con los otros, yo conozco a Potter y...

-Silencio. Lo corto voldemort. -¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no discutas mis ordenes?. Dijo levantando el tono de su voz.

-Tu te quedaras con Granger en el castillo y los demás distraerán a Potter y a los otros. Cuando tengamos a weasley yo me encargare de que le llegue un mensaje para que se vea obligado a venir solo y entonces... voldemort sonrió mientras decía esto –entonces lo matare. Y si algún miembro de la orden del fénix se atreve a venir a ayudarlo también me ocupare de él. Y después mataremos a Granger y weasley y seguiremos adelante con mi plan para alcanzar el poder sin ningún impedimento.

Draco sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Se sentía mal porque no lo tomaban en cuenta, pensaban que era un crió en el que no se podía confiar para las misiones de riesgo. Se sentía mal porque incluso Pansy iría con los demás mortífagos...pero sobre todo, aun que en aquel momento no se dio cuenta o no quiso darse cuenta, se sentía mal porque Hermione ,moriría y él iba a ser el encargado de evitar que tuviese alguna oportunidad de escapar y salvarse.

-¿Alguna pregunta? Dijo, voldemort, aun que el tono de su voz daba a entender que cualquiera que osara preguntarle pagaría las consecuencias, mientras miraba a todos los allí presentes.

-Sabrán cuando tenemos que irnos por el modo habitual. A los que no están marcados aun, se les avisara por medio de otro mortífago y a nuestro regreso se les realizara la marca.

-Mi señor, ¿nos acompañara? . Pregunto, esta vez, Bellatrix.

-No Bellatrix .Pero no me quedare aquí. Contesto voldemort mirándola fijamente.

-¿podemos saber a don... ? intento preguntar de nuevo Bellatrix

-No. Eso es cosa mía. Dijo voldemort sin dar mas explicaciones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix se encontraba en su habitación metiendo lo que necesitaría para el viaje, sería poca cosa unos cuantos vestidos y dos o tres varitas por si se le rompía una, tenia que estar preparada.pero una idea se le vino a la cabeza de que tendría que hablar con su hermana para que supiera que no podría estar cerca de Draco.

-Pinky.dijo la morena con tono enfadado

un elfo doméstico apareció de inmediato y dijo

-si que quiere mi señora de Pinky? Dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿dónde está mi vestido azul con una serpiente en el pecho, porque no lo veo por ningún lado- dijo alzando la voz

No lo sé... juraría que estaba en la mesa hace un momento no sé donde esta... porque winky no es un ladrón... o pensándolo bien a lo mejor lo cogió Pinky y no se dio cuenta...OH!Pinky es un mal elfo domestico...

-si es un mal elfo domestico porque era mi vestido favorito y ahora te vas y te quemas todo el cuerpo

Si si pinky lo hará.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voldemort partió antes que los mortifagos sin decir a donde se iba...pero dio ordenes precisas, mañana por la tarde tendrían que salir todos.

Todos estaban preparados solo faltaba que snape le dijera a Draco lo que tendría que hacer con Hermione granger...

Cuéntame el oído,   
donde quedan hoy tus miedos,  
si aún guardas sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo.

No lo haré... es que no lo entiendes?Odio a Granger no quiero tocarla no quiero besarla y me pides que lo hagas? Draco pensaba que esto no podría ser peor solo le faltaba eso enamorar a la sangre sucia partirle el corazón y matara...y es que Draco no sabia que no era porque la odiara era porque se le estaba metiendo en el corazón sin darse cuenta, sentimientos que parecían nulos en su corazón,

Lo tendrás que hacer Draco –dijo su antiguo profesor –son ordenes de nuestro señor.

-por eso ha dicho que os valláis todo no por lo de que Potter nos sigue la pista si no para que yo la enamorara y para llevaros a Pansy... como he podido ser tan tonto

Te quieres calmar solo tendrás que decirle cosas bonitas, decir que solo tienes miedo de que voldemort le haga daño.de que te metiste a mortifago por ella.que ahora te has enamorado de ella por conocerla mas... bla bla bla ..yo que sé cualquier cosa tu tienes una buena imaginación y mientes muy bien

pero es distinto mentir con eso que con otras cosas.

Draco no va a pasar nada ...lo más raro seria que te llegaras a enamorar de ella ¿no?

CLARO QUE NO

Vale vale pero no te pongas así ¿por qué si no de que tienes miedo?

Yo de nada solo digo que es un plan absurdo

Si el señor tenebroso lo ve bien, nosotros también y cuando él dice algo hay que cumplirlo las consecuencias pueden ser muy malas

Draco iba a contestar cuando snape dijo

No pienses en ti piensa en tu madre.

1,2,3,4

OH dios todos es desesperante no podía seguir así estaba desesperada en estas cuatro paredes, si la querían matar que lo hicieran ya¿qué estaban esperando? Esa era la pregunta que siempre le rondaba la cabeza y nunca encontró la solución

Adiós Draco cuídate vale..dijo una voz muy alejada que Hermione no reconoció pero si a dos personas que dijeron a coro adiós Draco ,las voces eran muy familiares

Ya! la de grabbe y goyle típico pensó Hermione detrás de Draco hasta la muerte

au revoir draco besos pronto estaremos juntos!dijo una voz chillona que no era de otra persona que de Pansy

que asco como la odio –dijo entre dientes Hermione se cree mucho por ser novia de Draco

A quien intento engañar, estoy celosa de esa vaca pero no puede ocultarlo se me notara mucho que lo quiero y si Snape se lo ha dicho después de que Snape escuchara una conversación de ella con Mcgonagall ya que estaba muy rara en los estudios y lo escucho todo. Él dijo que no contaría nada pero ahora que no es de fiar ya no se sabe que pensar.

Adiós Draco y que no se te escape! exclamo Snape

Que pasaba porque todos se despedían de Draco es que acaso el se iba ¿?'No eso no podía ser ya no volvería a verlo mas –a Hermione se le puso un nudo en el estomago, aunque han dicho que no se te escape eso significa que o yo me iba con él o él se queda ¿ello dos solos? Hermione estaba feliz y si intentaba enamorarlo cuando estuvieran a solas? era una locura pero lo intentaría no perdería nada total la mataría de todos modos...

**Cuéntame, cuéntame.**

El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el   
beso, y ese beso a mi en el tiempo.

sentimos mucho la tardanza, creo q son ya mas de 6 meses pero es q no hemos tenido tiempo y una de las dos ha tenido problemas con Internet y habiamos pensado en no seguir pero al final hemos decidido continuarlo, puede q para próximo capi tardemos tbpq ahora estamos en un cyber.

Y porfa mandarnos revienws!


	5. Vestido Azul

VESTIDO AZUL

Hacía quince minutos que los mortífagos habían abandonado el castillo. Draco los había visto desaparecerse desde la ventana de la torre más alta.

Se preguntaba porque tenia él que quedarse allí. Quizás no fuese el mejor mortífago del mundo, pero era mucho mejor que Crabbe y Goyle y sin embargo ello se habían marchado con los demás. Es cierto que necesitaba experiencia, pero, ¿Cómo iba a adquirirla si no lo dejaban salir?

El caso era que se quedaba para cuidar del castillo (aunque Draco pensó que eso era una mala excusa puesto que poco podría hacer si lo atacaban un grupo de aurores) y principalmente para cuidar de granger.

''Cuidar'' dijo sarcásticamente Draco para si mismo. Esa era la palabra menos acertada, ya que pretendía hacer todo lo contrario: hacer daño a Hermione y sobretodo a potter.

**Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.  
Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,  
hubiera bastado, mi amor.**

Draco no comprendía del todo cual era el fin de enamorar a la sangre-sucia. Aunque los planes del señor tenebroso solían ser confusos, ese le resultaba realmente extraño.¿Que pretendía voldemort?. Quizás que Hermione accediera a darle a él información de la orden del fénix, o que ella llevase a potter con él, convenciéndolo de que estaba arrepentido y así tenderle una trampa…o quizás pretendía simplemente hacerle daño a ella, y así hacérselo también a sus amigos. Al parecer había descubierto que su secuestro podía tener mas utilidad que la de dejar solo a harry.

En el fondo le daba igual, lo único que a Draco le importaba ahora no era el fin del plan sino como llevarlo a cabo.

Cerró las cortinas y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras pero una voz chillona lo interrumpió:

-¡Señor Malfoy! Grito Pinky, el elfo domestico, que acababa de aparecerse en la habitación.

-¿Qué? Preguntó Draco sin darse la vuelta.

-Winky quería saber, señor, que habitación debe arreglar, señor.

-me da igual Pinky. Una que sea cómoda y que este cerca de la mía.

Sin esperar respuesta del elfo Draco siguió su camino.

Se dirigía a las mazmorras, a visitar a Hermione y una vez allí se comportaría un poco más amable que de costumbre. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Granger no era estúpida, y si la tenia un cambio tan brusco de aptitud, seguramente ella sospecharía.

**Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.  
Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.**

Debía de ser sutil, pero también rápido, pues todo debía de estar listo a la vuelta de Voldemort, que se había marchado esa misma mañana después de dar instrucciones a los mortífagos, que Draco no pudo escuchar, hacia un destino que nadie conocía, salvo quizás Snape.

Harry Potter se despertó temprano, antes que los demás. Por la posición del sol imaginó que hacia pasado poco tiempo desde el amanecer.

Observo a Ginny, que dormía unos metros más allá.

A harry le resultaba cada vez más difícil estar tan cerca de ella sin poder ser nada mas que su amigo ( y a veces ni eso), aunque intentaba disimularlo.

En mas de una ocasión se había reprimido de decir insultos inimaginables cuando la había oído hablar de zabini con luna. ¿Dónde estaba su querido blaise ahora? Él debía de saber donde estaba Hermione, pero claro, seguro que tenia una buena razón para no contarlo…

'Ese engreído no es de fiar, es un mortífago, ¡estoy seguro!'' Le había dicho varias veces a ron, pero ron no era el de siempre. Estaba todo el tiempo callado y deprimido. Seguramente echaba de menos a Hermione mucho más que los otros.

Así que ahora ni siquiera su mejor amigo le era de ayuda y el se encontraba solo con la amarga sensación de que era la segunda vez que pasaba por eso.

No se había equivocado con Snape y no se equivocaba con zabini.

Para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente decidió despertar a los demás.

-¡eh!¡Ron!¡Neville!¡Ginny!¡Luna!¡Despertad!

Poco a poco todos fueron abriendo los ojos, aunque con dificultad, porque la luz del sol era intensa y les daba directamente en la cara.

-creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Dijo harry a nadie en particular.

-Sí, cuanto antes mejor. Dijo neville, poniéndose de pie.

-vamos, recojamos todo esto. No debemos dejar ninguna pista de que hemos estado aquí, o podrían descubrirnos los mortífagos. Dijo ginny mientras doblaba su manta.

Harry y ron se miraron. Lo más probable era que los mortificas ya lo supieran. Seguro que zabini se había ido de la lengua.

-hay que darse prisa. Dijo luna –a esta hora los snorlkarls se vuelven muy peligrosos.

Harry sonrió imaginando lo que habría dicho Hermione ante ese comentario.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione escucho ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Se incorporo como pudo, pues le dolía la espalda de dormir en el suelo.

No veía a Draco desde el día anterior, cuando estuvo allí con pansy y se fue a una reunión, así que se alegro mucho de comprobar que era él quien iba a verla.

-las cosas van a cambiar, granger. Dijo el rubio nada mas entrar en la celda.

-¿que quieres decir? Dijo Hermione aparentando toda la calma de la que fue capaz.

-bueno, pues que entre otras cosas ya no vas a dormir aquí.

A Hermione se le vino el mundo abajo. ¿Dónde dormiría entonces?¿O era que ya no dormiría nunca mas?

Como en respuesta a esas preguntas un elfo domestico se apareció frente a ella.

-¡la habitación ya esta lista, señor! Chillo Pinky. –¡es la numero 13, señor!

- bien Pinky, y ahora vete y no interrumpas. Dijo Draco mientras hacia un gesto con la mano y el elfo desaparecía ante sus ojos.

-¿voy a dormir en una habitación?

-exactamente granger. Contesto malfoy sonriendo.

Ahora si que estaba desconcertada. La castaña no encontraba el motivo de llevarla a una habitación, a menos que la dejaran dormir bien en su ultima noche… basta ya, no pienses esas cosas se dijo mentalmente

-Hay novedades, ¿no te lo ha dicho nadie?. Hizo una pausa. Como Hermione no dijo nada continuo.

-los demás se han ido. Aquí solo estamos tu y yo.

Draco se dispuso a saborear el efecto de sus palabras. Le resultaba divertido dosificar la información y así confundir a su prisionera.

Hermione trataba de asimilar las ultimas palabras del rubio. Solos. Estaban solos.

Quedarse a solas con una persona que siempre la había despreciado y que disfrutaba tratándola mal no resultaba una buena noticia, pero por otra parte, ella no imaginaba ninguna mejor.

No creía a Draco capaz de hacerle daño sin ordenes, así que podría disfrutar de su compañía sin las molestas interrupciones de PANSY Parkinson…y, tal vez, encontrar el momento oportuno para hacerle saber que había otra salida además de unirse a Voldemort y que ella estaría encantada de ayudarlo y…de no separarse de él. Estaba segura de que detrás de esa mascara se encontraba una persona sensible que podría llegar a quererla y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

Al final, la castaña sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-bueno…pues…porque Voldemort (Draco hizo una mueca al oír aquel nombre) no está, por eso. Contesto justo antes de cambiar la expresión y mirar directamente a los fríos y grises ojos del mortífago.- ¿y por qué me llevas a una habitación?. Al oír sus propias palabras se sonrojo un poco. -¿te doy pena o que?. Dijo endureciendo el tono de su voz, para contraatacar.

-te llevo a una habitación porque me he cansado de subir y bajar todas esa escaleras. Contesto Draco con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y de desagrado que Hermione no entendió. Granger se había acercado a la verdad sin saberlo y esto reconcertó un tanto al rubio, pero al segundo siguiente su rostro volvía a tener una apariencia de fría cama. Draco esbozó una media sonrisa y continuo. –claro que si prefieres quedarte aquí…

-¡no! Por supuesto que no…dijo rápidamente Hermione.

-en ese caso, extiende los brazos. Dijo el rubio como si no hubiese nada más normal y cotidiano.

Ella obedeció tímidamente y acto seguido él le coloco unas pesadas y gruesas esposas de metal negro que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica, y se colgó las llaves al cuello.

-vamos, sígueme. Dijo mientras con un gesto de la cabeza indicaba el camino.

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a caminar detrás de él, siguiendo la estela de su cabello plateado y el ondular de su negra capa.

**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lord voldemort estaba en el interior de una enorme cueva incrustada en un acantilado. El aire tenia un olor salino y la roca estaba húmeda y desgastada por el paso de los años. Frente a él se encontraba una vasija de piedra, en la que casi no quedaba nada del brillante y verde liquido que había contenido. Tampoco estaba el guardapelo.

-maldito viejo traidor a la sangre. Susurro voldemort. –así que fue esto lo que hiciste… se desplazo unos pasos alrededor de la vasija y al fin una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de serpiente.- pero ya no podrás volver a hacerlo.Seria mejor revisar la protección de mis horrocrux. sobre todo de la copa…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de unos cinco minutos de subir escaleras, atravesar pasadizos y recorrer largos pasillos, Draco y Hermione se pararon. Se encontraban en una zona del castillo mas iluminada que las demás, gracias a dos grandes ventanales. Hermione miro hacia ellos y contemplo, a lo lejos, un espeso bosque. Le pareció que unas chispas rojas, similares a las procedentes de una varita, surgían desde las copas de los árboles mas altos, pero al instante se convenció de haberlo imaginado.

-aquí es. Dijo Draco repentinamente.

Señalaba una puerta de madera con una marca tenebrosa tallada y un ornamentado numero trece. Frente a ella estaba la doce y a su lado la numeran once.

Malfoy abrió la puerta y Hermione se dispuso a entrar, pero él la detuvo. Interpuso su brazo entre ella y la entrada de la habitación. La castaña quiso echarse hacia atrás pero se encontró con el otro brazo de Draco. El se acerco un poco mas a ella, hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared. Hermione no entendía que se proponía Draco, pero le daba igual. Se armo de valor y se separo del muro de piedra para prácticamente rozar la túnica del rubio. Draco miro sus profundos ojos color miel y sintió una sacudida. No había miedo en ellos, y eso le pareció normal hasta cierto punto, pero lo más extraño es que no había ni rastro del odio que sentían por él sus dos amigos.

Hermione le sonrió cándidamente, como si no pasara nada, de la misma manera que si solo trataran de utilizar para viajar una chimenea demasiado pequeña para los dos.

-¿no vas a dejarme pasar? Preguntó al fin, después de esperar en vano que él hiciese algún comentario o algún gesto.-¿te arrepientes de…traerme aquí?. Lo dijo de manera resuelta, aunque le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras.

Draco, que pareció salir de su estado de ensimismamiento, se separo de ella rápidamente. Le dio la espalda. me arrepiento de tantas cosas… pensó, pero no se arrepentía de estar con ella en ese momento, y eso resultaba inquietante para cualquier sangre limpia y mucho más si ese sangre limpia era un mortífago.

-¿estas esperando que te pida de rodillas que no me lleves otra vez a las mazmorras?. Hermione había cargado esta vez sus palabras de ironía y de reproche mucho más de lo que había querido. Tendría que haberle hablado de otra manera para no estropear aquel momento durante el cual se había sentido mas cerca de él que nunca, pero ya comenzaba a estar harta de no saber a que atenerse y de la sonrisa petulante que en esos momentos había vuelto a exhibir el rubio, como si supiese cosas que ella no podía ni imaginar.

Draco volvía a ser él después de apartar esos incómodos pensamientos de su mente y darse cuenta de que quizás, después de todo, el plan resultaría mucho más fácil de realizar de lo que él pensaba.

-baja esos humos granger, y no me des ideas. Dijo, volviendo a sonreír. – lo único que ocurre es que me he estado fijando y no tienes muy buen aspecto…

Hermione no supo que decir. No se esperaba eso, pero era cierto. No se había peinado desde su secuestro y su pelo, ya de por sí rebelde, estaba enmarañado de una manera alarmante. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia, además hacia días que no tomaba una ducha. Hermione se ruborizo pensando que el se había fijado en su aspecto y en que tendría eso que ver con la habitación.

- no es un insulto granger. Dijo Draco, que había comenzado a pensar que mantener en equilibrio el buen comportamiento que requería el plan, con el desprecio que siempre le dirigía era una tarea muy difícil.

-no es apropiado que estés así en una habitación como esta.

-¿y que has planeado? ¿Abandonarme en el pasillo?. Pregunto la castaña con un deje de impaciencia.

-no, voy a hacer algo mucho mejor. Vas a tener que bañarte, eso sí, vigilada. Draco interpretó correctamente la expresión de vergüenza de Hermione y se apresuro a añadir. –no seré yo quien te vigile, aun conservo el sentido común. Pinky te acompañara.

El elfo apareció al instante y asintió con rapidez mirando a Draco y después a Hermione.

-busca algo de ropa para granger y llévala al baño. Yo tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa granger. Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose esta vez a Hermione.- ni se te ocurra escapar. Pinky lo pagara.

Draco se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-sabes que no huiría, lo he demostrado. Sé lo que podría pasarte y no lo mereces. Las palabras se escaparon de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero había sido sincera con él, como nunca desde que lo conocía.

Draco se detuvo unos segundos y siguió adelante, hasta desapareció por un pasadizo oculto tras un tapiz. que sabrá Granger lo que merezco y lo que no… pensó, y comenzó a convencerse a sí mismo de que las palabras de Hermione se debían a su comportamiento de la ultima hora, pero en su interior sabía que ella nunca le había odiado, que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Y aun más, el tampoco la había odiado nunca, pero no se daba cuenta.

**En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,  
donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:  
vienen muy despacio y se van.**

Como le había dicho, Hermione no intentaría escapar aunque él la dejara sin vigilancia y con la puerta abierta, porque no le pagaría el elfo sino Draco, y Hermione prefería perder la libertad antes que perderlo a él.

Mientras miraba el lugar por el que se había marchado Draco, la castaña escucho un chasquido a su espalda. Al momento sintió como si unas cuerdas invisibles la atasen y la acercasen a Pinky. Pronto comprendió lo que pasaba. El elfo estaba utilizando con ella un poder del que solo había oído hablar en una ocasión. Winky, la elfina domestica, había usado las mismas ataduras con Barty crouch hijo, la noche de la final del mundial de quidditch.

Al parecer el elfo no estaba dispuesto a correr ni él más mínimo riesgo de sufrir un castigo por dejar escapar a Hermione.

Después la condujo a un lugar situado una planta mas abajo. El elfo y Hermione entraron en el baño y las ataduras invisibles se rompieron. Hermione volvió a oír un chasquido.

-Pimpi estará fuera, señorita, pero si abre la puerta Pinky se enterara.

-no tienes de que preocuparte. No voy a abrirla. Dijo Hermione mirando con dulzura a elfo.

-si la señorita se escapa el amo malfoy se pondrá muy triste. Esta más feliz desde que usted llego. Antes lloraba muchas noches…Pero si se va ¡OH, pobre amo! Lo pasaría mal estoy seguro. Se quedaría solo, y no le gusta estar solo porque…¡Pinky ha hablado demasiado!. Dicho esto el elfo empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

-¡para Pinky!¡Para!. Dijo a gritos Hermione mientras lo sujetaba a duras penas.

Una vez mas calmado el elfo sonrió a la chica y se acerco a la puerta.

-Pinky, ¿podrías quitarme esto? Las castaña levanto las manos mostrando las esposas.

-claro. Dijo el elfo mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos. Las esposas se soltaron de las muñecas de Hermione y cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. Pinky desapareció y ella se quedo sola.

El baño era de piedra y recordaba vagamente a uno de Hogwarts, justo aquel en que se encontraba la entrada a la cámara de los secretos.

Se baño todo lo deprisa que pudo y se desenredo el pelo con el mismo hechizo que había usado para peinarse antes del baile de navidad de cuarto curso.

En un pequeño banco pegado a la pared acababa de aparecer un bonito vestido de color azul añil que parecía desprender un suave resplandor plateado. Se lo puso con cuidado.

Le parecía imposible estar donde estaba. Draco podría decir lo que quisiera, pero ella no creía esas ridículas excusas de no querer bajar ni subir escaleras (puesto que ahora, estando solo, podía no ir a verla en todo el día ) y de que ella no estaba lo suficientemente arreglada para dormir en una de las habitaciones ( ya que los elfos lo limpian todo muy rápidamente)

Draco se preocupaba por ella. Por primera vez desde que se conocían. Quizás ahora que nadie lo vigilaba se estaba comportando como era en realidad. ¿Y si había alguna esperanza de que el no quisiera ser un mortífago? ¿Y si se arrepintiera y se marcharan juntos y…? De nuevo estaba pidiendo demasiado. Pero, ¿acaso Pinky no había dicho que Draco estaba más feliz con ella?¿Y que no le gustaba vivir de esa manera ni... con esa gente?.

**Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.**

Los pensamientos de Hermione se interrumpieron golpe ya que habían tocado la puerta.

.-Pinky quería saber si la señorita había terminado ya. Dijo una voz chillona al otro lado..

-si, ya he terminado. Pasa Pinky. Contesto la castaña.

El elfo abrió la puerta y miro asombrado a Hermione.

-¡que bien le queda el vestido señorita: Pinky a tenido que encogerlo y encantarlo. Es un vestido de la señora Bellatrix. Si se entera castigara a Pinky. El elfo hizo un gesto de miedo y continuo -Pero a Pinky no le importa. Pinky correrá el riesgo. A la señorita granger le queda mucho mejor.

-muchas gracias Pinky. Dijo Hermione intentando no pensar en que una moritífaga había llevado aquel vestido.

Pinky le puso las esposas con cara de disculpa, y la volvió a atar con las cuerdas invisibles. Subieron a la planta de arriba y llegaron a l habitación numero trece. Al llegar Hermione escucho ruidos en la habitación once y supuso que Draco había vuelto de donde fuera el lugar al que había ido antes y que ya estaba allí, a solo unos pasos de ella.

Hermione entro en la habitación, en la que había una elegante cama con dosel, un armario y una pequeña mesa.

El elfo comenzó a despedirse pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¡espera Pinky! Hay algo que quiero saber… Draco…¿esta aquí voluntariamente?

Pinky se tapo la boca con las manos.-yo no puedo contarle nada a la señorita… pero el amo habla de Hogwarts y.. Le gusta jugar al quidditch.y aquí no puede señorita. Dijo el elfo entre dientes.

-gracias Pinky, me has dicho todo lo que quería saber.

Tiempo después de que se hubiera ido Pinky Hermione seguía dándole vueltas a sus palabras. Le había querido decir que no. Draco no era la persona malvada y sin sentimientos que todos pensaban. Miro hacia la pared de la derecha. Al otro lado, sin duda, estaba él. Ella se moría de ganas de volver a verlo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zabini se había aparecido frete a ellos hacia una media hora. Estaba pálido y parecía asustado y nervioso.

-¡ginny! Había dicho nada mas llegar. -¡todos los mortífagos están aquí! ¡Tenéis que iros lejos!¡Rápido!

-¿y por que tenemos que creerte? Espeto harry mientras lo acribillaba con la mirada.

El monstruo que tenia en su interior rugía con rabia.

Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por tus amigos, potter. Dijo zabini y se desapareció.

A Harry no le dio tiempo de seguir discutiendo, porque l momento habían aparecido al menos diez mortífagos a su alrededor y les llegaban maldiciones desde todas las direcciones.

Al unísono, todos sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a defenderse y echaron a correr.

Acababan de escapar y por fin parecían estar a salvo.

-¿a que…ha…venido…eso?. Pregunto ron, al que le faltaba el aire.

-¿tu que crees? Dijo harry con tono de exasperación. –saben que vamos en busca de Hermione y quieren impedírnoslo. Esta muy claro.

-¡y por tu culpa casi morimos! Grito ginny inesperadamente.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio.

-ginny…harry no tiene la culpa..de todas formas no habríamos tenido tiempo de… comenzó a decir neville en un susurro, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡claro que tiene la culpa!¡El único motivo por el que desconfía de blaise es porque le tiene celos!¡Y que no se te olvide que fuiste tú el que rompió conmigo!. Añadió ginny mirando a harry, que se había quedado mudo. –¡dijiste que lo hacías para que yo no corriera peligro y mira lo que ha pasado! ¡Casi nos matan!. Nada mas decir esto ginny se levanto y se alejo en dirección a un gran roble. Harry también se fue unos metros en la dirección contraria.

Ron estuvo apunto de seguirlo, pero pensó que lo mejor seria dejarlo solo.

-ginny esta furiosa porque quiere volver con harry y el no se da cuenta porque esta muy ocupado odiando a zabini y pensando que él es el culpable de todo y que debe arreglarlo todo el solo, pero lo que le ha dicho solo empeora las cosas. Dijo luna, haciendo gala de una aplastante sinceridad, mientras se vendaba la muñeca en la que había recibido el roce de una de las maldiciones lanzadas por los mortífagos..

Ron escuchó en ruido a su espalda, pero comprobó que solo se trataba de una ardilla.

Lo que ni el ni sus amigos sabían era que los estaban vigilando desde hacia tiempo. Bastante antes del ataque de los mortífagos.

Percy Weasley los seguía, esperando el momento oportuno.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las horas habían pasado muy lentamente para Hermione. Intento dormirse pero no pudo. Lo cierto era que no quería estar dormida cuando Draco llegara, si es que iba a verla.

Ya era de noche. Ella había visto por la ventan como se ponía el sol detrás de las montañas. Hacia mucho que no lo veía.

Desde antes del anochecer no se oía ningún ruido procedente de la habitación de al lado.

Quizás Draco había salido, ¿pero, adonde? De repente alguien abrió la puerta y Hermione se sobresaltó.

Draco entró y cerró tras de sí. Llevaba puesta la túnica negra de mortífago y sin embargo a Hermione le pareció que estaba más guapo que nunca.

No supo muy bien porque, pero tubo una sensación extraña al verlo, como si presintiese que esa vez era distinta de todas.

-¿vas a comer algo? Pregunto Draco en voz baja.

A Hermione le sorprendió la pregunta. Normalmente era un elfo el que le llevaba la comida y, por supuesto, no le daban a elegir.

-no…no quiero…gracias.

El ambiente era extraño, como si ambos tuviesen miedo de la reacción del otro.

Draco suspiró. Tenía pensado cenar con ella y tantear el terreno, pero su fantástico plan ya no parecía tan fantástico. Casi estaba nervioso, como si la amara de verdad, pero por supuesto eso era totalmente imposible.

Pensó que no era el momento más oportuno así que se dispuso a marcharse.

**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.**

-¡espera! Dijo Hermione, sin poder reprimirse.

Un brillo iluminó los ojos de Draco, un brillo de victoria, pero Hermione no lo vio.

El se acercó más a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué quieres que no me vaya? Pregunto el directamente, pero con un tono muy diferente del que solía utilizar.

Hermione no supo que contestar.

-veras…yo…quería preguntarte…si podrías quitarme las esposas de la mano izquierda. Me…duele. Eso era lo primero que se le había ocurrido. ¿Se lo creería Draco? Y si se lo creía, ¿le importaría algo lo que le pasase?

Contra todo pronostico Draco se quito las llaves del cuello y abrió la esposa de la mano izquierda.

-ahora tendré que esposarte a otra cosa… dijo mientras lo hacia, con un hilo de voz.

Hermione y él estaban muy cerca y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Draco miro en derredor, y al no encontrar nada mejor a lo que esposar a la castaña, rodeo su propia muñeca con la esposa que quedaba libre. Ahora sus manos estaban casi entrelazadas.

Draco cambió el gesto. Bajo la cabeza y su flequillo dorado le cubrió los ojos. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio enfrascado en lo que parecía un intenso debate interno, y al fin volvió a mirarla.

-perdona, Hermione. Dijo él, llamándola por primera vez por su nombre. A Hermione no se le escapo este detalle.

-¿ perdón…a mí? Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Parecía que fuera ayer cuando estaban tan lejos el uno del otro y ahora estaban juntos, solos…y el le pedía perdón. Cuando ella ya se había resignado y salía con ron. Ron…¿seria capaz de traicionarlo?

-yo no he tenido otro remedio que hacer lo que he hecho, pero no soy así. Draco lo dijo sin que le costara ningún esfuerzo. Por primera vez era sincero.

Al oír su voz, la imagen del pelirrojo desapareció completamente de la mente de Hermione.

-solo quería que lo supieras. Susurro Draco.

El se puso en pie. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, así que también se levantó.

-¿Por qué te importa que yo lo sepa o no? Pregunto la castaña, atónita.

-porque me he dado cuenta… comenzó a decir Draco, mientras con un toque de su varita soltaba las esposas liberando a Hermione y a sí mismo.-de que tu me importas.

Ella jamás habría imaginad eso. Su mente se quedo en blanco. No podía hacer nada, ni pensar en nada.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Draco, frente a ella. Hermione sentía su respiración y casi podía oler su pelo. Su corazón se acelero de tal manera que creía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

Draco la miro fijamente a los ojos y a Hermione le pareció que podía ver detrás de ella, ver lo que sentía, como si fuese transparente, como si estuviese utilizando la legeremancia. Pero sabia que a el no le hacia falta.

Entonces cerro los ojos y Draco la beso. Poco a poco coloco su mano derecha tras la cabeza de la chica y le acaricio el largo cabello castaño. Al mismo tiempo, con la otra mano la agarro por la cintura, acercándola aun más a sí mismo.

**Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.**

Pasaron unos segundos, que Hermione quiso que duraran eternamente, y el beso terminó.

Se separaron unos centímetros y Draco apoyo su frente sobre la de ella.

Hermione no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, porque en el fondo tenia miedo de que aquello no fuese real, de que fuese un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Sintió que el se alejaba y decidió que era el momento de abrir los ojos y enfrentar la situación.

Draco estaba de pie delante de ella, mirándola.

Quiso decirle que lo quería…que estaba enamorada de él en secreto desde hacia mucho tiempo…que se moría de celos cuando lo veía con Pansy…que no le importaría tener que arriesgarse por ese amor, aunque tuviese que decirle la verdad a ron…que no le importaba lo que podría decir la gente, ni siquiera Harry, y que si estaban juntos podrían con todos los obstáculos, aunque el mismísimo Voldemort se interpusiera entre ellos…pero no pudo.

Tenía tantas cosas que decir que no sabía como ni por donde empezar.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa.

Hermione había visto tantas veces esa sonrisa…, pero siempre había sido cuando él hablaba con sus amigos o cuando se reía de harry y de ron…o de ella misma.

Pero esa vez era diferente, infinitamente distinta. Esa vez era una sonrisa de amor y estaba dirigida a ella.

A Hermione le hubiese gustado una romántica declaración en la que el se arrodillara a sus pies y le dijera que era la persona a la que más había querido en toda su vida, pero aquella sencilla sonrisa le decía tantas cosas que pensó que no había una declaración mejor.

Hermione también sonrió y agacho un poco la cabeza, pues no quería que Draco se diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Hermione quería detenerlo, pero ¿Cómo?

Antes de que pudiera hablar el ya se había marchado.

Ella corrió hacia la puerta. Necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba y saber que sentía él. Si tenia suerte podría abrir la puerta y buscarlo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco andaba por el pasillo, en dirección al salón.

La sonrisa se había borrado por completamente de su cara. Ahora tenía una expresión mucho más sombría.

Acababa de besarse con Hermione granger. ¡Con la sangre-sucia de granger! ¡Con la mejor amiga de potter!

La verdad era que solo cumplía ordenes y que solo era un beso, pero aun así…

Había sentido cosas, cosas que aun no era capaz de comprender. Pero había un sentimiento que reconocía perfectamente…sentía asco.

Pero no tenia nada que ver con Hermione, es mas, todo lo contrario.

Le daba asco tener que engañarla de esa forma, le daban asco las marcas tenebrosas que había dibujadas en las puertas de madera, le daba asco la túnica de mortífago que llevaba puesta y hasta le daba asco el suelo que pisaba porque pertenecía al castillo de voldemort.

Voldemort…solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

Draco llego al salón. En el castillo no debía haber nadie que no fuera él, Hermione y los elfos domésticos, y sin embargo allí había alguien.

La persona que menos imaginaba y la más inoportuna.

Pansy parkinson estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que había junto a la chimenea.

Draco se había parado en seco al verla. Ella se levanto rápidamente y sonrió radiante.

-pansy…¿Qué…?¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

-no podía pasar mas tiempo sin verte. Contestó simplemente la morena.

-la mitad de los mortífagos estamos en un bosque, a unos kilómetros de aquí. Allí están potter y sus ''amiguitos''. No sé dónde están los demás mortífagos ni tampoco el señor tenebroso…no nos han querido decir nada…

-¿y han dejado que vinieras? Pregunto Draco sin comprender. Por supuesto pansy no sabía nada del plan de enamorar a Hermione, ni tampoco lo sabían la mayoría de los mortífagos, pero aun así debían de tener ordenes de dejarlo solo con ella.

-claro que no. Contesto pansy volviendo a sonreír con picardía.

-me escapado. No creo que noten que me he ido. Me aparecí fuera del castillo y la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo. De todas formas no podía dejar de venir. Y sabes que…

Pero Draco ya no la escuchaba. No podía entender como era tan irresponsable. Además el no quería verla. Hacia tiempo que nunca le apetecía verla, poco después de que llegara Granger…

Al darse cuenta de eso, Draco comprendió que era exactamente lo que había sentido al besarla. Lo cierto era que le había gustado.

Poco a poco había ido desapareciendo su odio hacia ella. Realmente solo la trataba mal porque así era como le habían enseñado que había que tratar a los sangre-sucia.

Pero ya no creía que ella se mereciera eso. Ella era solo una victima más de las circunstancias, una victima de voldemort…igual que él.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta pansy se había acercado a él. La miro y entonces ella lo besó.

Draco seguía pensando en Hermione, en que le gustaría verla y aclarar sus ideas, y quizás basarla otra vez…

Entonces sintió el beso de pansy y él también la besó, como por inercia, pero sin pensar en ella, pues no podía borrar a Hermione de su mente.

Justo por detrás de ellos, a unos cuatro metros, junto a la entrada del salón, do gruesas lagrimas se originaron en unos grandes y expresivos ojos color miel y se deslizaron hasta caer en picado, para acabar mojando el vestido azul que llevaba puesto Hermione Granger.

**He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.  
Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,  
con mi sangre escribo este final.**

Disculpen por la tardanza y gracias a todos por los reviews,nos encantaron,sigan mandando pleaseeeeeeee


End file.
